¡Vamos por el místico objeto!
by Lady Beelze
Summary: La historia de dos gemelos agumon y blackagumon, quienes son escogidos por un misterioso digimon blanco para iniciar una arriesgada búsqueda. ¿Qué les deparará el destino?
1. Quedarse o correr

Bueno, mi primer fic publicado en Fan fiction. Espero que les guste. Se lo dedico especialmente a mis amigos Chibi Wargy y Lady of Knights, quienes se lo leyeron de principio a fin y me comentaban todo sobre él.

**-Editado- **

Arreglados varios de mis defectos a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**¡Vamos por el místico objeto!**

**1.- ¿Quedarse o correr?**

-Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues…no sé…

Ambos digimons se quedaron mirando en todas direcciones, sin saber donde estaban, ni a donde ir. Agumon se rascaba la punta de la nariz. BlackAgumon se limitaba a buscar algo con la mirada.

-Pienso que…

-…

-Pienso que deberíamos empezar a caminar-sugirió Agumon.

-Pero hacia dónde.

-Derecho ¿No?

BlackAgumon se encogió de hombros. Como tampoco tenía una idea, prefirió eso a seguir allí paradotes y esperar a que algún digimon apareciera y los atacara. Empezaron a andar.

Miraban el cielo, como si esperaran a que la ayuda les cayera de allí. Agumon seguía rascándose la punta de su nariz. Le picaba desde hacía días, y era una cosa incesante y molesta. BlackAgumon recordaba lo que les había dicho ese digimon blanco, con una peculiar armadura blanca y lunitas en las botas…

-He perdido un objeto muy valioso para mí mientras sobrevolaba el digimundo. He pedido ayuda a varios digimons, quienes ahora también le buscan. Si lo encuentran, les prometo un obsequio único y especial.

-¿Qué crees que…?-iba a preguntar BlackAgumon, cuando lo interrumpió su hermano.

-Espera…ya casi lo tengo…-tenía un ojo apretado y la garra muy metida en su fosa nasal.-

¡Es enorme!

-¡¡AAAGGG!! Agumon, ¡Eres asqueroso!

-Pero si…-dijo sintiéndose mal.

-¡Saca esa mano de ahí!-le dio un leve golpe en la mano y ésta salió de la nariz de Agumon, vacía.

Agumon movió un poco la nariz. Aún le molestaba algo dentro.

-¡¡¡TONTO!!! Ya lo tenía pescado, ¿Nunca has tenido un moco del tamaño de una manzana metido?

-Claro que no…-BlackAgumon se estremeció al pensar en una cosa tan asquerosa.

Agumon siguió rascando su nariz por encima. Su hermano oscuro volvió a retomar lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué crees que sea "el místico objeto"?-dijo, haciendo con sus garras las comillas para darle efecto y llamándole "místico objeto".

-Tal vez sea uno de esos que usaban los niños elegidos.

-Pero…-repasó con su memoria aquellos dibujos de los libros y marcas en las cuevas ancestrales.-Han venido muchos niños elegidos al digimundo, y todos portaban objetos distintos.

-Sólo era una idea.

Continuaron avanzando. Aún no se avistaba nada, excepto grandes montañas de roca y algunas nubes.

El día anterior les había ocurrido la cosa más extraña de sus cortas vidas.

Mientras vagaban por el digimundo sin un rumbo fijo, una enorme columna de luz descendió, y en ella se enmarcaba una figura. Ninguno de los dos supo describir qué digimon era, pues nunca en su vida lo habían visto. Éste habló con voz serena y benévola. Les contó sobre el Místico objeto que se le había caído en el digimundo, y que había encargado a varios digimons de corazón puro que lo buscaran. Entre ellos, estaba ese par de hermanos.

"_Si lo encuentran, les prometo un obsequio único y especial…"-_había dicho.

Movió aquello que parecía un bastón y la columna de luz comenzó a borrarse y a ascender nuevamente. Sólo alcanzaron a notar ciertos rasgos en el digimon: dos lunas en sus piernas, lunas en sus hombros y aquel bastón.

-¿Dónde se esconderá…?

-¿Qué? ¿El digimon blanco ese o el místico objeto?

-El místico objeto. Si lo encontramos, de seguro ese digimon blanco aparecerá solo-BlackAgumon estaba lleno de dudas.

-Pienso que esta búsqueda fue una gran tontería.-Agumon ya tenía la punta de la nariz roja.

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué lo dices?

-En primer lugar, no sabemos si ese digimon es confiable; ¿Qué tal si usa este "místico objeto" para el mal? En segundo lugar, no sabemos ni dónde buscar la cosa esa. Y en tercero…-ahora se rascaba impacientemente con ambas manos-si lo encontramos… ¿Cómo sabemos que es ése? Ni siquiera nos dijo cómo era, o qué era. Tal vez hasta lo pasemos por encima y no sepamos qué es.

BlackAgumon puso cara preocupada y evaluó todo lo que su hermano le dijo.

-Puede…que tengas razón…-después lo pensó de nuevo.- ¡No! Por lo general tú siempre te equivocas Agumon, no eres el más pensante de los dos que digamos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un descerebrado?

-Hum…-BlackAgumon miró en otra dirección y se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Ajá! ¿Con que esas tenemos no?-molesto, el digimon naranja se abalanzó sobre el oscuro, y una enorme nube de polvo se levantó, mientras los digimons tenían una de esas típicas peleas que les daba cada vez que uno de los dos perdía los estribos.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, una camioneta venía a lo lejos. Levantaba polvo, y además traía todo el volumen de la música. Se acercó rápidamente, y en un segundo, estuvo al lado de los dos Agumon peleadores.

El conductor se quedó mirando la escena.

"_¡Estos digimons están muy concentrados en pelear, ni siquiera me han visto llegar!"_

-¡Eres un canalla!

-¡Y tú eres un bebé llorón! ¡Siempre te quejas por todo!

-¡Apenas eres mayor por unos segundos!

La música seguía sonando fuertemente. Un rock muy movido por cierto. Pero los dos digimons en el suelo no lo escuchaban para nada.

El conductor seguía mirando a la pareja discutir y golpearse. Se bajó los lentes oscuros y miró por sobre ellos. Acto seguido, tomó el micrófono que estaba en el asiento de al lado y lo conectó a los parlantes. Lo probó con los dedos primero, y luego le bajó un poco a la música.

-¡HOLA HOLA! ¿A qué viene esta pequeña pelea de pequeños digimons?

Ninguno de los dos Agumon lo escuchó. Seguían peleando acaloradamente.

-Ejem…-el conductor del vehículo se bajó, apagó la música, le subió lo máximo al micrófono, y con su tono más alto gritó-¡¡HEY ENANOS!! ¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ PELEAN?!!

Agumon y BlackAgumon dieron un feroz salto causado por el miedo de aquel estruendo y luego cayeron separados al piso. Temblorosos ante el susto recibido, miraron al recién llegado con un signo de interrogación en sus caras.

Los lentes oscuros brillaron bajo el aplastante sol de aquel día, mientras los dos digimons se preguntaban qué debían hacer ahora.

Quedarse o correr…

**Continuará...**


	2. El digimon de la camioneta

Este capítulo se lo agradezco a mi amiga Fogadramon, quien me ayudó con esto de Fanfiction. (Me costó aprender XD)

**-Editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**2.- El digimon de la camioneta.**

-Hum… ¡Pues es una de las historias más curiosas que he escuchado en mi vida!-dijo el digimon color pardo mientras reía fuertemente y pisaba el acelerador a fondo. Los dos hermanos tuvieron que sujetarse fuertemente de cualquier parte para no caer fuera del vehículo.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos?-preguntó Agumon mientras se sostenía del asiento del copiloto.

-¡Pues a la ciudad de las naranjas! Es lo más cerca que hay por aquí.

-¿Crecen naranjas por estos lados?-preguntó curioso el digimon.

-¡Pero por supuesto! Y son de las más deliciosas que hay en el digimundo.

-¿Aunque estemos en medio del desierto?-preguntó BlackAgumon, pues no le quedaba muy claro que las frutas más deliciosas crecieran en un lugar así.

-¡Obviamente! Por la noche a veces llueve mucho por estos lados…-y comenzó a explicar las curiosidades de esa geografía y los raros climas que se daban por esos sectores en el digimundo.

Mientras el chofer hablaba y manejaba, y Agumon escuchaba atento, BlackAgumon se quedó mirándolo sin prestar mucha atención a la clase de geografía. No se veía tan malvado como se comentaba de ese tipo de digimons.

-Señor Etemon… ¿Por qué decidió recogernos?-interrumpió el digimon negro.

A Etemon, ésta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Bueno, si quieres pueden bajarse y llegar caminando, por mi no hay problema.-y pisó el freno. El jeep casi se fue hacia adelante.

-¡¡¿¿He??!!-Agumon se asustó mucho ante esto.

-¡No no no no!! ¡Yo no quise decir eso!- se disculpó BlackAgumon.-Es solo que es muy raro que los digimons como usted sean tan…he…-no se le ocurría la palabra.

-¿Amables? ¿Buenos? ¿Bondadosos?-sugirió Etemon a la vez.

-¡Sí! Eso…

-Ahh- Etemon sonrió tranquilo, volvió a pisar el acelerador y reanudó la marcha.- ¿Lo dices porque soy un virus no?

BlackAgumon movió muy lento su cabeza, afirmando.

-¡¡Bah!! ¿Y no que tú también eres uno?

El digimon negro se sonrojó un poco. Su hermano menor salió a defenderlo.

-E es que somos muy chicos aún para…ya sabe, querer hacer cosas malas.-sonrió tímidamente, dejando al descubierto sus filas de perfectos y puntiagudos dientes blancos.

-¡Oh, por supuesto! No fue sino hasta que conseguí mi etapa adulta que decidí que no quería hacer cosas malas.-dijo Etemon, mientras abría la cajuela y revisaba unos papeles, entre los que había unos mapas, unas boletas, alguna carta, y varias fotos. Sacó una de entre ellas, en la que había un cyclomon.

-Ese era yo hasta hace algunas semanas. Sabía que era y seguiría siendo un tipo virus, pero mientras más veía a los digimons malvados hacer cosas malvadas, menos me llamaba la atención ser un malo. Así que simplemente vivo mi vida sin molestar a nadie.

-Aahh…-dijeron los gemelos a la vez mientras observaban la foto.

-Y bueno par de pequeños con dientes afilados, háblenme de su búsqueda del "místico objeto"-hizo el mismo efecto de las comillas que Agumon antes.

-La verdad es que no es un místico objeto…-dijo BlackAgumon.

-Sí, le pusimos así porque no sabemos qué es, y vale por un obsequio muy especial-dijo Agumon sonriente, mientras rascaba su nariz para evitar que le viniera un estornudo.

-¿Un obsequio muy especial?-repitió Etemon.

-Sí, es lo que nos dijo el digimon blanco-siguió Agumon.

-¿El digimon blanco?

-Sí, uno muy peculiar.-Agumon se rascaba por encima de la nariz nuevamente-Nunca lo habíamos visto antes.

-Hum…-Etemon comenzó a repasar mentalmente a todos los digimons blancos que conocía con la descripción que le habían dado los Agumon mientras habían estado conversando un rato antes; ninguno se le asemejaba-Tal vez sólo fue una alucinación. Porque además me dijeron que este ser blanco se les apareció en la noche ¿No?

-Sí, hace cuatro días-agregó BlackAgumon.

-Tal vez incluso lo soñaron. Yo nunca había oído de un digimon parecido.

Los hermanos se quedaron pensando en esta posibilidad. No. Estaban seguros de que había sido real, pues incluso sintieron las ráfagas de aire causadas por la columna de luz que descendió del cielo, y la extraña y mágica energía que se desprendía de ella.

-Fue real-dijo Agumon, limpiando un poco el moco aguado que le colgaba a causa de la comezón.

-Fue real-repitió su hermano mayor fijando la vista en el horizonte.

Etemon les miró de reojo. Eran muy niños, sus cabezas podían estar llenas de una imaginación desbordante, e inventar un digimon lindo no les costaría mucho. Aunque a él tampoco le costaba imaginarse a sí mismo con las digis más lindas en situaciones que…

-¡¡Allá!! ¡La veo, la veo!-gritó Agumon desde el asiento de atrás y moviendo su garra.

BlackAgumon se apoyó en el cristal del parabrisas y también gritó emocionado.

-¡También yo! ¿Es la ciudad de las naranjas señor Etemon?

-Así es chicos, ¡Ya casi llegamos!

A lo lejos, se podían ver pequeñas construcciones, y amplios terrenos plagados de verde y puntitos anaranjados. En eso, Agumon olisqueó y aspiró profundamente el aire, sintiendo sus pulmones refrescados y con un aroma dulzón.

-Huele a…¡¡Naranjas!!

-Así es pequeñín. En esta ciudad puedes sentir todo el día ese olor. Apenas lleguemos vamos a llenar el tanque y a comer algo. Porque tienen hambre ¿No?

-¡¡Síí!!-repitieron los hermanos al unísono.

-Bueno, ¡Vamos allá!-Etemon pisó a fondo el acelerador, y al jeep salió disparado camino a la ciudad de las naranjas.

Media hora más tarde, ambos hermanos se devoraban a feroces mordidas unas enormes hamburguesas que Etemon les había comprado. El digimon estaba afuera pagando la gasolina de su auto, mientras los agus lo observaban desde dentro del cristal en el restaurante donde comían.

-Oye…-dijo Agumon, mientras tragaba emocionado su primera comida en dos días.- ¿Por qué miras así a Etemon?

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó su hermano, masticando y sin quitarle la vista al digimon.

-Así mismo como lo estás mirando ahora.

BlackAgumon dejó de comer un momento, se limpió la boca y se quedó mirando hacia fuera. Agumon siguió comiendo en silencio, mirándolo.

-Es que…-BlackAgumon no supo exactamente cómo explicarse.

-¿Temes que también sea malo?

-Pues…claro, es un tipo virus, y los Etemon tienen muy mala fama…

-Oye, tú también eres así, y no por eso te miro con desconfianza a cada un minuto.

-Pero tú eres mi hermano, ¡No seas tonto!

-Eso no hace mucha diferencia. Yo creo que el tipo es tal y como se muestra.

En eso, Etemon miró hacia el cristal donde le miraban los dos digimons. Puso cara de espanto y entró corriendo al local. Cuando estuvo en la mesa de ellos, los lentes se le vinieron abajo.

-Ya…ya se han comido ocho de las diez que compré…-dijo casi llorando.

Los hermanos se miraron, y de pronto se dieron cuenta de que no llevaban la cuenta de cuánto habían comido. Dejaron todo encima y pusieron una cara arrepentida.

-Lo sentimos mucho señor Etemon-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El digimon se subió las gafas oscuras, suspiró y sonrió.

-¡Hey! No hay para qué ponerse así. En todo caso, si como más no podré mantener la figura…-y comenzó a hacer poses, mientras exhibía sus brazos no tan figurados cómo él decía. Los hermanos se rieron y le hicieron un espacio.

El digimon se sentó y tomó una hamburguesa, a la que le puso mucha mostaza.

-Y díganme; ¿Dónde piensan empezar a buscar la cosita esa?

Los agus se miraron.

-No sabemos.-dijeron a la vez.

Al digimon se le quedó la comida en la boca. Eso no le pareció muy racional. Se tardó unos segundos en asimilar eso y se tragó lo que tenía.

-A ver… Salen al mundo a buscar un objeto extraño ¿no?

-Sí-afirmaron los dos digimons.

-Sólo porque un supuesto digimon extraño les dijo que se le había perdido y les dará algo súper especial si se lo regresan ¿No?

-Sí.

-Y aunque no saben si eso es cierto, o si el digimon es bueno o malo, van con los pantalones bien puestos y deciden encontrar la cosa ¿No?

Los hermanos miraron bajo la mesa, a ver dónde estaban los pantalones. No entendieron, pero afirmaron con sus cabezotas de todos modos.

-¡¿Y ni siquiera les dio una descripción de cómo era la cosa o dónde encontrarla?!

Movieron su cabeza de manera negativa.

-…ustedes son unos digimons muy curiosos…y bastante estúpidos.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Pero hay algo que me causa más curiosidad.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó BlackAgumon.

-¿El hecho de que aún no estamos muertos?-sugirió Agumon, mientras volvía a sentir esa horrible picazón en la nariz y comenzaba a rascársela de nuevo.

-Bueno…aparte de eso…-Etemon tomó mucho aire antes de hablar-Este…digimon blanco que les habló de su objeto extraño… ¿Es poderoso?

Agumon y BlackAgumon se miraron incrédulos.

-Porque digo, si les prometió un obsequio único y especial, tiene que ser algo bien bueno y grande ¿No?

-Eh…sssuponemosss…

-Hum…y si yo los ayudara a buscarlo, ¿También recibiría algo no?

Los dos digimons se encogieron de hombros; no tenían la menor idea.

Etemon dejaba trabajar su cerebro y maquinaba todo tipo de cosas y situaciones.

"_Tal vez regale algo muy extraño y que se pueda vender muy caro, o tal vez un objeto milenario, o unos pasajes al Templo de Angewomon"_ pensó y sonrió de manera pervertida. Había oído hablar mucho de ese lugar, pero no podía costearse una estadía allí.

-Bueno, está decidido. Yo los ayudaré a encontrar el…-movió los dedos para darle el efecto, mientras sus lentes brillaban esplendorosamente-"Místico Objeto"

-¡Genial!-Agumon se sintió emocionado de que, no sólo recibirían ayuda, también tendrían un compañero.

-Pero señor Etemon.-los aterrizó BlackAgumon.-No sabemos si el digimon le dará un obsequio especial a usted también. ¿Qué pasa si después…?

-Oh, no te preocupes si no me da nada después. Comparten el suyo conmigo-les sonrió de manera simpática.

-Por mí no hay problema-aseguró Agumon sin dejar de rascarse la nariz.

-Eh…-BlackAgumon no estaba del todo seguro, pero decidió dejarlo así: que fuese lo que tenía que ser-Está bien.

-Bueno. Será una aventura divertida la que vamos a pasar los tres juntos. ¡Vamos! Cuanto antes encontremos la cosa esa, ¡Más pronto tendremos el obsequio!

-¡¡SÍ!!-Agumon saltó emocionado de la mesa y salió corriendo a subirse al jeep.

BlackAgumon se quedó sentado un segundo, pensando.

-¡Vamos chiquilín! El tiempo apremia-se volteó a verlo Etemon, mientras giraba las llaves del auto en su índice.

-Seguro…-BlackAgumon se bajó, recogió la hamburguesa que quedaba para su hermano más tarde, y salió del local. Etemon salió también, una vez hubo pagado la cuenta.

Los tres comenzaron a dar vueltas por la ciudad mientras miraban a todos lados, esperando ver por ahí algo que pudiera ser el místico objeto.

-Se me ocurre un lugar donde podemos ir-dijo Etemon, mientras giraba en una esquina y seguía por una calle mal pavimentada.

* * *

-Interesante ¿No?-preguntó el digimon alto a su compañero.

-Sí…más o menos. Es decir, ¿Qué probabilidades tenemos de que eso sea cierto?-respondió éste de mala gana.

-Oh, no seas aguafiestas. Somos buscadores de tesoros. Esta es una oportunidad de oro-apoyó su mano en la mesa con energía y se puso en pie-Vamos. Nosotros también buscaremos ese…-recordó cómo hacía Etemon y le imitó con los dedos-"Místico objeto"

-Uh…no lo sé, tal vez sólo sea una gran farsa, y sabes que odio esas cosas…

-Dije, vamos-lo tomó por su larga cola con anillo, recogió el bastón oscuro que estaba apoyado en una silla, arregló su sobrero oscuro y salió del restaurante cargando a su compañero hacia el auto oscuro que los esperaba afuera.

**Continuará...**


	3. Bastemon y las respuestas al místico obj

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**3.-Bastemon y las respuestas al Místico Objeto.**

Después de darse unas vueltas por todas partes y preguntar por todos lados, los tres digimons viajeros se detuvieron frente a un pequeño pasaje oculto entre dos altos edificios en donde se vendía comida y ropa bastante extraña para el tipo de lugar. Etemon se bajó y se arregló los lentes antes de entrar.

-¿A dónde vamos señor etemon?-preguntó Agumon curioso y sin despegarse del asiento de atrás.

-En este lugar trabajan dos viejos amigos míos. De seguro podrán ayudarnos con esto del "místico objeto"

-¿Y cómo podrían ellos ayudarnos?-preguntó BlackAgumon sin quedar del todo convencido.

-Pues entren y verán.-dijo el digimon, mientras avanzaba entre las sombras proyectadas por los edificios de los costados, a una tienda tan oscura como la misma piel de BlackAgumon.

-¿Qué dices hermano?-preguntó Agumon al bajarse del jeep.

-Pues…-BlackAgumon miró el lugar detenidamente.-Si es para intentar encontrar ese objeto, no creo que vaya a pasarnos algo malo.-Se encogió de hombros-Vamos allá.

Los dos digimons avanzaron hasta quedar frente a una cortina oscura. La corrieron, y entraron a un lugar bastante extraño y muy fuera de lo normal. Lo primero que detectaron fue un penetrante olor a incienso, seguido de que sus pupilas tuvieron que dilatarse para poder ver en las penumbras de aquel lugar. Lo otro, fue una curiosa música, que variaba de los tambores a la música raga y las flautas ney.

Lo otro que les llamó la atención, fue la enorme cantidad de velas y adornos que colgaban por todas partes, seguido de muchos estantes llenos de objetos que jamás se hubieran imaginado y llamaban mucho la curiosa atención de Agumon.

Vieron que etemon estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a una mesa. Los digimons se reunieron con él, y vieron que su compañero charlaba con el tapirmon que estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados y las patas sobre una bola de cristal.

-Pss-le susurró Agumon a su hermano-¿Ves esa de ahí?-le dijo apuntándole a la esfera-He escuchado que con esas cosas ven el futuro y hablan con los muertos.

-No seas ridículo, no se puede hacer eso.-le susurró molesto BlackAgumon al escuchar semejante cosa.

-¿Así que estos son tus amigos viajeros tapu?

-Así es. Con ellos ha hablado el digimon blanco y misterioso ese.

-Hum…ya veo tapu. ¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber tapu?

-¡Pues quiero que nos ayudes! ¿Qué tal si me consigues algo de información con esa bola de cristal he?-sugirió Etemon sonriendo.

El Tapirmon se puso serio y corrió la esfera de cristal hacia sí.

-De eso nada tapu. Sabes que la esfera sólo puedo usarla para dar significado a los sueños y alucinaciones que tienen los digimons. Lo demás lo hace Bastemon.

Agumon y BlackAgumon se miraron intrigados.

-Bueno, ¡¿Y dónde está ella?!-quiso saber Etemon alzando los brazos.

-Ahora no te atenderá tapu, está tomando un baño-dijo el digimon cruzándose de brazos y negándose a ayudar a Etemon.

-En ese caso, yo podría ayudarla-respondió Etemon a su vez y poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa pervertida.

-¡¿Qué?!-Tapirmon casi se fue de espaldas y se puso en pie rápidamente para evitar que su señora fuera molestada, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-No te asustes Tapirmon-es escuchó una voz femenina desde alguna parte.

Los hermanos se asustaron un poco, pero no se movieron. Agumon comenzó con su picazón de nuevo.

En eso, una de las cortinas rojizas que estaban en la parte de atrás de corrió y una digimon nueva ante los ojos de los Agumon se presentó. Etemon no pudo más que sonreír.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero si es mi queridísima Bastemon! ¿Cómo has estado preciosa?

-Silencio Etemon, no queremos nada contigo. Tú y tus amigos pueden marcharse ya-dijo la digimon secamente.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-A Etemon se le vinieron abajo los lentes nuevamente junto con la mandíbula.-Pero pero pero…

-¿Quién es esta señora Etemon?-preguntó Agumon de pronto.

Etemon se volteó. Había olvidado a los pequeñines, pues estos habían estado muy silenciosos.

-Esta bella pero fría dama que vez aquí es Bastemon. Ella puede hacer grandes cosas con su magia y sus habilidades, incluso podría decirnos dónde o cómo es el…-volvió a levantar los dedos-"místico objeto"

-¿A sí?-Preguntaron los dos digimons asombrados.

-A sí es, pero se niega a ayudarnos.

BlackAgumon y su hermano se quedaron mirando a la digimon. Su rostro cubierto y sus ropas le daban aún un aire más misterioso.

-¿Místico…objeto tapu?-preguntó el tapir curioso.

-Ignóralos Tapirmon, no es nada que nos incumba a nosotros-le dijo apacible Bastemon a su pequeño compañero, pero volvió a endurecer su mirada al momento de mirar a los tres invitados-ya lo he dicho, no tenemos nada para ustedes, ahora váyanse.

-Pero Bastemon… ¿Por qué te has puesto tan cruel de repente?-sollozó Etemon.

-Señora por favor…-dijo BlackAgumon de repente.

Todos se quedaron mirando al pequeño digimon, quien no había emitido el menor sonido en todo el rato. Este dio algunos pasos y se acercó.

-Si usted de verdad tiene el poder para ayudarnos, por favor hágalo. El digimon blanco nos ha pedido que le ayudemos, tal vez usted también esté destinada a…

-Destino, no es una palabra que un digimon tan inocente e inmaduro como tú deba usar-replicó ella sin mostrar el menor interés en ceder.

BlackAgumon pensó un momento en lo que ella había dicho, y luego habló.

-Si yo no soy el indicado para decir eso, ¿Quién lo es?

Bastemon iba a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que aquella palabra era incluso demasiado grande para que saliera de sus labios. Suspiró y se sentó en el puesto que Tapirmon le cedió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber?-preguntó ella a su vez.

Etemon esbozó una gran sonrisa y llamó a los dos digimons detrás de él para que se acercaran.

-Estos dos pequeñines dicen que un digimon blanco y extraño les pidió buscar…-empezó él, pero inmediatamente fue interrumpido.

-Lo sé. Los he visto venir en mis sueños con preguntas que ni yo estoy segura de poder encontrar-se dirigió a los hermanos-Díganme; ¿Por qué se esmeran en ayudar a este digimon desconocido?

-Eh…pues…-dijeron ambos a la vez. No supieron exactamente por qué, pues al principio aceptaron la misión de inmediato, y pusieron mucho más empeño cuando el digimon les habló de un obsequio único y especial.

-Ni siquiera lo saben-Bastemon suspiró y cerró los ojos. Luego, volvió a abrirlos lentamente. Etemon quiso saber más sobre el digimon y preguntó:

-Y este digimon… ¿Sabes quién es Bastemon?

La digimon miró un segundo la esfera de cristal: no, era imposible verle allí. Sin embargo, conocía otro método.

-La verdad, no le conozco si no le he visto, pero puedo hacerme de una imagen.-extendió sus dos manos llenas de anillos hacia Agumon y BlackAgumon-Denme sus manos y tómense de las otras.

Los digimons obedecieron curiosos. Cuando los tres estuvieron tomados, Bastemon cerró los ojos, dejó escapar el aire de su pecho lentamente mientras se concentraba y entraba en un estado armónico que le permitía ver dentro de las mentes y los corazones de los dos digimons.

-Hagan memoria sobre su encuentro con el digimon blanco…traten de recordar lo que más puedan…concéntrense…

Los hermanos hicieron caso, tratando de recordar lo que más pudieron. Las imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Bastemon. Pudo ver la columna blanca descendiendo, un polvo estelar que rodeaba todo, una energía cósmica que envolvía todo y penetraba cálida hasta los huesos.

-Ya le veo…se trata de un digimon femenino…es poderosa…sus habilidades son superiores…no puedo determinar su nivel evolutivo…-en eso, los dos hermanos miraron fijamente a la digimon tratando de reconocerla, y Bastemon consiguió distinguir quién era aquel misterioso digimon. Pudo verle directamente aquellos grandes y brillantes ojos dorados, y se sintió ínfima. Disminuyó poco a poco su energía, hasta que se desprendió de las mentes de los dos hermanos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a soltar el aire en su interior-Ya sé quién es la digimon que les ha pedido su ayuda.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-exclamaron los dos hermanos y Etemon a la vez.

Bastemon hizo que Tapirmon le trajese un libro bastante grande y antiguo. Lo abrió y hojeó su contenido hasta dar con una página. Después de revisar, avanzó varias páginas hacia delante hasta que se detuvo en una página marcada en símbolos y dibujos. Uno de los más grandes, era el de aquel digimon blanco.

-¡Ése es!-exclamó Agumon emocionado al ver que el digimon blanco existía y no había sido una alucinación.

-Este digimon es Dianamon-empezó Bastemon- Es una criatura mística y con una fuente de energía que proviene del mismo cosmos. Es tan extraño, que la información que poseo sobre ella es la nada misma. He visto por medio de sus visiones, lo que éste digimon les ha pedido; un objeto que ella ha perdido y es de gran importancia y valor. Tal vez sea una pertenencia preciada, o algo de gran poder. Eso lo desconozco. Sin embargo, he podido sentir la energía de este objeto por medio de ustedes, y se trata de una pieza cargada con mucha energía.

Tapirmon notó que el fino vello en los brazos de Bastemon se había erizado un poco.

Etemon y los dos Agumon estaban absortos mirando el dibujo de Dianamon. Les parecía casi increíble que un digimon así recurriera a los dos pequeños. Casi pudieron imaginarse frente a aquel digimon y sentir su gran poder. Etemon despertó del letargo, y con la boca algo torpe preguntó a Bastemon:

-¿Hay…algo más que puedas decirnos…Bastemon?

La digimon cerró el libro y se lo entregó a Tapirmon, quien fue a devolverlo a su lugar.

-Eso depende de lo que quieran saber-respondió ella a su vez.

-El místico objeto… ¿Dónde lo encontramos?-preguntó Agumon ansioso.

-¿Místico…objeto?-preguntó Bastemon.

-Lo que Dianamon perdió-corrigió Etemon.

-Ah. Eso sí puedo responderlo. Vengan, pongan sus manos sobre mi esfera.

Los Agumon volvieron a hacer caso, poniendo ambos una mano sobre la esfera de cristal.

-Ustedes traen parte de la esencia de Dianamon en sus cuerpos…-iba diciendo ella, cuando BlackAgumon interrumpió.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-El polvo estelar blanco. El que los envolvió cuando Dianamon apareció. Trae una energía mística proveniente de las estrellas y los astros. El objeto perdido también está cargado de él, por tanto, podré sentir su energía ubicada en algún punto…tal vez no tan exacto, pero al menos les ayudará…

Bastemon volvió a concentrarse. Murmuró algunas palabras incomprensibles para los tres digimons y sus ojos comenzaron a irse y su mirada estaba blanca.

Dentro de la esfera de cristal, se podían ver algunas nebulosas y manchas de oscuros colores moverse. El objeto comenzó a despedir un cierto calor, como si su temperatura aumentara gradualmente. Finalmente, las manchas en la esfera comenzaron a disiparse y obtuvieron unas extrañas formas.

Eran montes, rocas y el sol.

-¿Dónde es…?-preguntó Agumon sin entender muy bien lo que veía.

BlackAgumon lo pensó un segundo.

-Está caliente… ¡Y vacío! ¡Es en el desierto!

-¡¿Dianamon perdió su objeto en el mismo desierto donde nos andábamos dando vueltas?!-Agumon no se lo podía creer, pero de repente su cara de dinosaurio se iluminó-¡Vamos a buscarlo!

Salió corriendo del lugar tirando de su hermano, y en un segundo, estaban arriba del jeep y tocando la bocina para que Etemon echara a andar el vehículo.

El digimon quedó algo impresionado ante la emoción del pequeño anaranjado. Miró a Bastemon y ésta tenía los ojos muy abiertos y algunos pelos parados a causa de la sorpresa.

-Eh…muchas gracias…Bastemon-Se despidió con la mano-Tapirmon.-El digimon se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza-Y disculpa a los enanos…

Salió corriendo antes de que la digimon descargara se enojo con él; odiaba que la trataran así.

-Ratas asquerosas…¡Ni siquiera me compraron algo!

Minutos más tarde, mientras Etemon y los dos Agumon iban a cien kilómetros camino de vuelta al desierto, la camioneta descapotable negra se detenía frente a la misma tienda.

Dos digimons bajaban y entraban al lugar.

Tapirmon salió a recibirles, y al identificar al más alto, sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-Síganme, tapu.

Los llevó adentro, aún más adentro de donde atendían a los clientes. En una pequeña estancia en donde había muchos libros y almohadones regados por el suelo, Bastemon meditaba y concentraba su energía en unos instrumentos frente a ella.

No había notado la llegada de los dos visitantes.

-Saludos, mi querida Bastemon-saludó el de bastón y apoyando ambas manos en él. Su compañero permaneció en silencio.

Los ojos de Bastemon regresaron de su trance, y al darse cuenta de los recién llegados, su rostro se iluminó y su cara se prendió un poco.

* * *

-¿Y qué era lo que venían a preguntarte?-quiso saber el sujeto, mientras dejaba su bastón en el suelo y probaba el té.

-Oh, esos digimons andaban detrás de un digimon místico y de su…-dejó de servir el té un momento tratando de hacer memoria, pero no lo recordó-Tapirmon, ¿Cómo era que le llamaban?

Tapirmon imitó el movimiento de manos de etemon.

-"Místico objeto" tapu.

-Eso mismo-siguió sirviendo té al digimon blanco y de larga cola-No sé porqué le llamaban así, si sólo era un pequeño anillo.

-¿Un anillo?-la taza no alcanzó a tocar su boca.

-Sí, un anillo de Dianamon.-respondió bastemon algo desinteresada.

-¿De Dianamon?-preguntó el gatito mientras olisqueaba el té y sorbía un poco- ¿Ese digimon realmente existe?

-Claro que existe-bastemon tomó la taza entre sus manos, sopló un poco y luego bebió.

El tipo alto se bebió su té hasta la mitad.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial este anillo?-preguntó.

-Bueno, es de un digimon sumamente raro y poderoso; debe contener mucha magia y poder-Bastemon volvió a tomar.-E intuyo que debe estar hecho de materiales preciosos.

Los ojos de los dos compañeros brillaron.

-Interesante-respondió él a su vez. Volvió a tomar té y dejó la taza sobre la mesa-Y dime querida mía, ¿Hacia dónde se dirigía este trío de personajes?

-Hacia el desierto; tengo la certeza de que Dianamon perdió su anillo allí.

-Bien-se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse-Te agradezco muchísimo la información. Prometo que te la pagaré con el favor que quieras.

Bastemon sonrió maliciosamente y estiró su mano. Él la tomó y levantó a la digimon. Luego le besó la mano y recogió su bastón.

Su compañero se levantó sin haberse terminado el té y ambos dieron media vuelta hacia la salida, acompañados de Tapirmon.

-Ten cuidado-le advirtió Bastemon antes de que se marcharan.

Él le guiñó su único ojo, haciéndole saber que seguiría su consejo.

* * *

-Que tengan un buen día tapu-se despidió Tapirmon con su movimiento de cabeza y volvió adentro.

Ambos digimons se quedaron de pie afuera. El sol les daba de frente en el rostro.

-Bueno, mi estimado gatomon. Ya has comprobado que nuestro siguiente tesoro se trata de una rareza, y que además podría costar varias fortunas-dijo él sonriendo.

-Sí…aunque…-el digimon se rascó una oreja con sus garras amarillas-podría tomarnos una eternidad encontrarlo en ese desierto. Te recuerdo que tiene kilómetros.

-Oh, no te preocupes. No lo buscaremos solos. Si ellos lo encuentran primero, sólo tenemos que usar la táctica de siempre.

Gatomon le miró con malicia.

-A veces eres muy sucio para tus jugadas Mummymon.

-Lo sé, pero lo bueno es que siempre saldremos ganando-dijo sonriendo; luego ajustó su sombrero y caminó hacia el auto-Ven, se me ocurre una idea.

-Te sigo-el digimon dio un fabuloso giro en el aire y cayó sentado dentro de la camioneta. Mummymon pisó a fondo y se fueron dando el mismo recorrido que el trío de amigos hacia el desierto.

**Continuará...**


	4. Arkhan y Silver

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**4.- Arkhan y Silver.**

Ya caía el sol cuando Agumon comenzó con su manía de rascarse la nariz. No le había molestado en toda la tarde, incluso pensó que se le había pasado. Pero aún le seguía.

-Hey- Etemon miró un segundo sobre su hombro para ver al Agumon apoyado con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el asiento donde iba su hermano- ¿Tú nunca paras de hacer eso?

-Discúlpelo señor Etemon-dijo BlackAgumon mientras miraba a su hermano hacia arriba-

Desde hace días que anda con comezón.

-Desde que entramos al desierto-replicó Agumon a su vez.

-Supongo que es el polvo y la arena lo que le causan eso-continuó su hermano.

-Ah…-Etemon siguió mirando a Agumon rascarse por encima de esa gran narizota que tenía. En eso, un grito por parte de los dos chicos le puso los pelos de la cola tensos como espinas de cactus.

**-¡¡¡SEÑOR ETEMON CUIDADO ADELANTE!!!**

-¡¿AAHH?!-el digimon sólo alcanzó a ver una mancha oscura aparecer por delante y pisó el freno a fondo. Agumon salió volando por los aires, pasando incluso por encima del auto recién aparecido y estrellando su cara contra el suelo.

Etemon tenía una enorme vena en la frente. Se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Comenzó a conectar los cables de su micrófono y sus parlantes, mientras dos figuras se bajaban de la camioneta negra.

Cuando tuvo todo conectado y prendido, lo que no le alcanzó a tomar un minuto, puso al máximo el volumen y se dirigió a los dos que estaban a sólo medio metro de él.

-¡¡¡¡HEEEY!!!! ¡¡¡¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA?!!! ¡¡¡CASI NOS MATAMOS!!!

Gatomon se tapó un oído con su garra, mientras su compañero sólo apoyaba sus manos sobre su bastón y hablaba con calma.

-Discúlpenos usted señor Etemon; ha sido una verdadera imprudencia la que he cometido al cruzar mi coche por delante del vuestro, pero estaba realmente urgido por deteneros.

-… ¿A sí?-preguntó extrañado el digimon.

-Permita que nos presentemos: Soy Arkhan Ramsés Mummymon tercero, y este es Silver, mi colega gatomon.

El gato sólo se limitó a saludar seriamente con su garra.

BlackAgumon forzó una sonrisa y saludó con su mano también, mientras Etemon presentaba.

-Bueno, yo soy el grandioso y más fabuloso cantante y roquero digimon de todos los tiempos, ¡El Gran Etemon!-se dio la vuelta para quedar junto al digimon negro-Y este pequeñín de aquí es BlackAgumon.

Gatomon sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Tenía entendido que eran tres…

BlackAgumon se percató de pronto.

-¡Ah! ¡Agumon!-salió corriendo en dirección de donde había caído su hermano.

Algunos metros más allá, Agumon se ahogaba en un mar de mocos aguados. Estornudaba sin parar y tenía los ojos llorosos y su nariz colorada. Su aterrizaje forzoso le significó una caída de cara directamente sobre el suelo arenoso del desierto, por lo que su nariz se llenó de polvo y tierra, sumado a la comezón que ya tenía antes, le causó un ataque de estornudos que parecía no terminar.

Cuando su hermano mayor se aproximó, Agumon le dijo con la mano que se quedara atrás.

-Oye… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó BlackAgumon.

-Es…espera…¡¡¡AAATTCHUUU!!!-Y siguió estornudando sin poder detenerse.

BlackAgumon se quedó esperando. El otro grupo esperaba pacientemente también.

Cuando finalmente se calmó, un enorme moco colgaba de su nariz. Todos los digimons pusieron cara de nauseas y Mummymon prefirió mirar en otra dirección mientras sacaba un pañuelo desde la manga de su chaqueta. Se lo dio a Silver para que se lo llevara al digimon con alergia.

-Pero…

-Hazlo por favor, antes de que se me devuelva todo-le dijo Arkhan sin que los otros escucharan.

Silver hizo lo que le pedían y se quedó con la garra extendida frente a Agumon y el pañuelo colgando de ella. Al ver el gesto, Agumon sonrió y lo tomó.

-Muchas gracias-se limpió la nariz, pero aún tenía 'El moco del tamaño de la manzana', como lo había bautizado.

-Claro…-Silver se puso algo verde. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de situaciones. Él y Arkhan eran muy refinados a su parecer.

Cuando los dos digimons se unieron, Agumon se presentó y los dos compañeros se presentaron con él también, muy educadamente.

-Pss…-le susurró Agumon en el oído a su hermano-Esta gente es de otro nivel.

-Así parece-le respondió este.

-Bueno…-continuó Arkhan-Además de nuestras disculpas, quisiera haceros una pregunta, y también una petición.

-¿A sí?-preguntaron los tres digimons.

-Así es. Resulta que mi amigo Silver tuvo una curiosa aparición hace algunos días.

-¿Aparición?-preguntaron los tres a la vez.

-¿Te encontraste con unos bakemons?-preguntó Agumon inocentemente.

Arkhan y Silver se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que Agumon no era el que pensaba en el equipo. Sus caras se pusieron muy serias ante el comentario, pero el Mummymon solo carraspeó un poco y siguió hablando.

-Eh…no, resulta que a mi amigo se le presentó un digimon blanco muy misterioso.

-¿A…sí?-preguntaron los hermanos, tratando de no decir mucho con sus caras.

-Sí. Tal vez han oído de él; más bien ella. Se trata de Dianamon.

Los tres digimons pusieron una cara de sorpresa que a Silver le causó gracia.

-¿Y qué le dijo?-preguntó Agumon.

-Bien. Resulta que Dianamon le comentó a mi amigo que perdió un objeto muy preciado, ¿Qué era Silver?

-Un anillo-respondió éste a la vez.

-Ah sí, un anillo-Esto último dejó muy impresionados a los tres amigos, pues habían olvidado preguntar a Bastemon sobre la forma o qué clase de objeto había perdido Dianamon. Arkhan sonrió al ver sus caras y continuó hablando-Dianamon dijo que perdió su anillo y le pidió a Silver que le ayudase a buscarlo. También mencionó que había pedido ayuda a otros digimons, y casualmente los escuchamos en el centro de gasolina hablando sobre un…-dejó su bastón debajo del brazo e hizo el movimiento de dedos-"Místico objeto"…

-¡Así le pusimos!-dijo Agumon sonriendo al ver que la broma del "Místico objeto" se iba expandiendo.

-Ya veo. Bueno, entonces ¿Están buscando ese objeto también?

-¡Claro! Nos hemos paseado por todas partes buscando…-y Agumon comenzó a contar la historia desde que conocieron a Etemon y se habían dado muchas vueltas buscando el anillo.

BlackAgumon simplemente se limitaba a mirar seriamente a aquellos dos digimons.

Algo no le gustaba en ellos. Aparecían de la nada y además también habían recibido el pedido de ayuda de Dianamon. Pero… ¿realmente sería cierto? No podía asegurarlo, pero algo definitivamente no le inspiraba confianza en ellos. Todo le parecía muy sospechoso.

-…y entonces Etemon frenó y me vine de cara al suelo, y me puse a estornudar de nuevo. Ah, por cierto-Agumon recordó que aún traía el pañuelo de Mummymon-Tenga señor, se lo agradezco mucho.

Mummymon se puso medio verde de sólo ver el pañuelo. Se le erizó todo por debajo y sólo sonrió forzadamente.

-Oh no; quédatelo. Veo que sufres mucho con esa nariz tuya.

-¡Cielos! Se lo agradezco mucho. Cárguelo por mí señor Etemon-fue hasta el digimon y se lo metió en un bolsillo.

-¡¡¡¡NAAAA!!!! ¡¡No seas asqueroso!!-el digimon se sacó el pañuelo tratando de tocarlo en lo más mínimo y lo tiró dentro del auto.

-Como iba diciendo…- Arkhan trató de no perder el hilo de la conversación-Considerando que buscáis lo mismo que nosotros, imaginamos que podríamos buscarlo juntos.

Esta idea se quedó suspendida un segundo en el aire. Agumon saltó con su respuesta de inmediato.

-¡¡Por supuest…!!-pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues su hermano lo sostuvo por la cola y lo tiró hacia atrás.

-Perdonen…pero no me parece buena idea-dijo, tratando de disimular su desagrado hacia aquella sugerencia.

Mummymon y gatomon se miraron algo serios. Arkhan volvió a hablar.

-¿Podemos saber por qué no?

-Sí BlackAgumon-quiso saber Etemon- ¿Por qué no?

-Pues…porque…-no sabía exactamente qué decir, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una buena excusa-Pues porque si estamos todos buscando la misma cosa y nos concentramos todos en un solo lugar, no terminaremos nunca. En cambio si nos dividimos en pequeños grupos, será mucho más fácil y rápido encontrarlo.

-Pero…-Silver quiso oponerse, pero Arkhan lo detuvo.

-Oh cielos, qué cosa más lógica-soltó una pequeña risa e hizo girar su bastón entre sus dedos-Tenéis toda la razón BlackAgumon, no sé porqué no lo noté antes. Entonces, ¿usaréis el sabio proverbio humano "Divide y conquistaréis"?

-Eh…-BlackAgumon nunca lo había escuchado-Por supuesto.

-Me parece una idea de lo más brillante. Tú sí que sabes usar la cabeza ¿Eh?-se dio unos golpecitos suaves en su sombrero oscuro- ¿No lo crees así, Silver?

-Claro…-el gato estaba de lo más molesto, pero prefirió seguir el juego de la momia.

-Entonces…-tomó a gatomon y lo dejó en el auto, se bajó un poco el sombrero en ademán de despedirse y movió su bastón en el aire-Os deseo muchísima suerte con la búsqueda. También nosotros nos esforzaremos para poder recuperar el preciado objeto perdido de Dianamon. Si tenéis cualquier noticia de su paradero, nos lo comunicáis de inmediato. Quisiéramos conocerlo antes de que os lo entreguéis a su dueña. ¿Hecho?

-Seguro-respondió Agumon animado, aún tomado de la cola por su hermano.

-¿Hecho?- Arkhan miró a BlackAgumon, esperando su aprobación.

-…hecho…-el digimon se quedó mirándolo directo a ese ojo amarillo y escalofriante.

-Bien. Nos veremos entonces-Se subió al auto y lo hizo ir en reversa, hasta que lo puso en dirección de vuelta a la ciudad- ¡Au revoir!

Dicho esto, puso en marcha la camioneta a toda velocidad hasta que desaparecieron de la vista.

* * *

-Arkhan, ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-¿Hacer qué?

-¡Lo que hiciste! Pudiste haberlos convencido de que fuéramos con ellos.

-Oh, no te preocupes por nada mi estimado amigo.-pisó el freno y se detuvieron en medio de la nada.-No vamos a dejarlos ir así sin más.

-¿A no?

-¡Claro que no! Vamos a mantenerlos vigilados muy de cerca; si encuentran el anillo primero, bueno hacemos lo de siempre, pero no vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Ese tesoro está ahí disponible para el primero que lo encuentre. Esta búsqueda ahora se ha convertido en una cacería, y es de vital importancia que nosotros consigamos aquel valioso objeto antes que ellos.

-¿Y eso porqué?

-Pues porque no quiero manchar mi imagen, nada más-respondió el Mummymon arreglando se sombrero oscuro, pues se le había corrido un poco con el viento.

-Entiendo…pero ¡Eso significa que tendremos que revisar cada rincón de este horroroso desierto!

-Bueno, no lo revisaremos todo-sonrió de manera maliciosa-Sólo aquellos lugares donde se concentre más la data.

-¿He?

-Sí, recuerda lo que mi linda Bastemon dijo; la concentración de energía de ese anillo marca determinadas zonas de este lugar. Sólo debemos rastrear la data, o sea la energía que este anillo ya ha dejado, y ten por seguro que ese tesoro será nuestro.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-quiso saber Silver.

Arkhan se molestó un tanto con esta pregunta tan obvia, por lo que golpeó al gatomon con su bastón en la cabeza.

-¡¡ ¿Qué te…?!!-exclamó el gato enojado.

-¡Esa pregunta está de sobra! ¡Somos digimons! Rastrear esa data es un simple juego…-sonrió y se bajó de la camioneta, dirigiéndose al maletero de ésta.

-¿Qué vas a…? No entendí.

-Mira- Arkhan sacó una computadora portátil, conectó un cable y la encendió, mientras dirigía sus pasos a un montón de rocas que estaban por ahí regadas. Silver le seguía con la mirada sin entender aún qué estaba haciendo.

Con su pie, Arkhan comenzó a mover algunas rocas, mientras tecleaba varios códigos y claves en su PC.

-Cada 20 o 25 metros, puedes encontrar un simple suministro de información en todas las áreas del digimundo. A esto se debe que todas las redes digitales estén conectadas; todas las casas, los edificios, los objetos e incluso nosotros enviamos pequeñas descargas llenas de información sobre nosotros mismos a una gran matriz que se encuentra en…quién sabe dónde. Por eso, con una simple computadora cualquiera puedes rastrear y descargar toda la información que tú quieras sobre bases de datos del digimundo o de los digimons, básica o específica y detallada. Lo mejor es que esta red se actualiza cada 1.05 segundos.

-Increíble-Silver no sabía eso, y tampoco sabía que su compañero lo supiese, pero agradeció mucho que así fuera-Y aún no me dices cómo vas a rastrear esa data.

-Muy sencillo…-accedió a una central en donde bajaban y se mostraban cientos de datos y cifras que para cualquiera no tendrían el menor sentido. Digitó una información en un cuadro, y después de cargar un par de segundos, se abrió una nueva ventana. En ella, estaba la información y un centro de datos de su compañera Bastemon-Sólo tengo que buscar y rastrear la data en una zona específica del digimundo usando las palabras correctas y ¡Ya está!

-¿Qué haces ahora?-preguntó, viendo que su compañero hacía algo aparte.

-Le envió un correo a Bastemon claro…ella me enviará las palabras precisas para definir el anillo, y ya que estamos en la zona donde se suponía que estaba, nos será mucho más fácil dar con él.

En eso, al correr una de las piedras, un pequeño cuadrado metálico apareció en el suelo y tenía un puerto de entrada-Bingo…

Conectó su computadora, le envió el correo a la digimon, y comenzó a descargar un mapa detallado de la zona en la que se encontraban.

-Mira, si incluso puedo ver la ubicación de esos tres-rió por lo bajo y tecleó algunas palabras en el buscador del mapa. Un segundo después, se dibujaba una zona, y en ella tres puntitos. Con su dedo en la pantalla, Mummymon presionó sobre estos tres, y se abrieron las ventanas de información:

Dos virus y un data. Los cuadros contenían las imágenes básicas de los tres digimons y la información correspondiente al tipo común de cada uno.

-Pero esto no nos interesa…-cerró las ventanas, y al segundo, tenía la respuesta de Bastemon-Excelente.

Abrió el mail y encontró una lista con unas 15 palabras.

-Bueno…-suspiró y se sentó en el suelo-Habrá que empezar a ver…

* * *

-Oye BlackAgumon.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué tenías en contra de esos dos tipos, se veían amistosos-quiso saber Etemon.

-Pues…-se lo pensó. No quería dar una respuesta equivocada o poco creíble-Es que es mejor así. Si somos más buscando, lo encontraremos más rápido.

-Oh, ¡No me vengas con esas mentiras! ¿Realmente piensas que me voy a tragar esa patraña?-el digimon sonrió de manera malévola, pues sabía muy bien lo que Agumon pensaba.

-¡En serio! Si no, sólo estaríamos perdiendo en tiempo.

-Te daban mala espina, ¡Admítelo!

El digimon se sonrojó un poco al comprobar que eran tan poco creíbles sus mentiras.

-Hug…pero si tenían mala pinta.

-Lo que menos les vi fue mala pinta hermano, ese señor Arkhan iba muy bien vestido-dijo Agumon sin comprender del todo. BlackAgumon se quedó mirándolo un tanto enojado, y vio que su gemelo ya se rascaba la nariz de nuevo.

-Me refiero a que eran muy sospechosos. Además, no me creo que Dianamon les haya pedido ayuda en verdad. Para mí, sólo querían quedarse con el "Místico Objeto"

-Ya deja de llamarle así-dijo Etemon.-Ya sabemos que es un anillo.

-¡Pero suena mejor así!-exclamó Agumon sonriendo, mientras dibujaba un gran arco con sus dos brazos extendidos-"Místico Objeto"

Los dos Agumon rieron. Etemon simplemente suspiró y siguió mirando el suelo.

-Mejor vayan revisando, que tal vez ya nos pasamos el "Místico objeto" porque ni siquiera han prestado atención.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Usted también le dice Místico Objeto!-Agumon sonrió exhibiendo sus afilados dientes.

-¡Pero si ustedes me lo pegan! ¡Ya! ¡Empiecen a revisar!

-¡¡SÍ SEÑOR!!-exclamaron los hermanos a su vez, y se quedaron con sus narices rozando el suelo, atentos a ver si veían el anillo de Dianamon por algún lado, hasta que las estrellas comenzaron a pintarse en el cielo, y la luna salió a acompañarles.

**Continuará...**


	5. Tormenta eléctrica

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**5.- Tormenta eléctrica.**

Un sonido distante le hizo abrir los ojos. Agumon dormía cerca de él, y Etemon en el asiento del chofer. Al parecer ninguno de los dos lo había sentido.

Se restregó un poco los ojos y trató de ver en la inmensa oscuridad del desierto. No había nada, así que intentó calmarse. Pero no pudo.

Algo en su interior aún se estremecía con violencia y le aceleraba la respiración. Cuidando de no hacer ruido, se bajó del auto y se alejó un poco, lo suficiente como para no ser escuchado.

Se sentó en el suelo, y con su garra comenzó a hacer dibujos en la tierra. No le salían muy bien, pero les encontraba un parecido.

Cuando terminó, sus ojos se humedecieron y su garganta se cerró en un apretado nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

En la tierra, quedó el dibujo de su madre. Su querida madre muerta.

Dibujó algunas nubes a su lado, simulando que estaba en el cielo de los digimons, como ella les había contado alguna vez. Poco a poco, los dibujos de las nubes salían cada vez más temblorosos y corridos. Unos segundos después, ya estaban todos mojados.

-Mamá…

Cerró los ojos, y se sumergió en el penoso murmullo de aquel que ha perdido a un ser tan importante y amado, y sin siquiera haber podido despedirse de ella.

* * *

-Oye BlackAgumon.

-¿Hm?

-¿Tú te levantaste ayer por la noche cierto?-preguntó su hermano, mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nariz.

-Ah…sí…

-¿Y por qué?

-E-es que tenía que ir al baño.

-Ah.

Se hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-Ayer soñé con mamá.

Esto lo sorprendió un poco.

-¿A sí?

-Sí. Tenía unas lindas alas de Angewomon y daba vueltas por todo el digimundo-dijo sonriendo al recordar su simpático sueño.

BlackAgumon sonrió, pero no dijo nada. Mencionarle que él también había soñado con su madre resultaría algo extraño.

Etemon les miraba extrañado. No sabía que aquel par tuviera madre. Eso era algo bastante curioso entre algunos digimons.

-Ustedes…-no sabía exactamente si preguntarlo, pero no sabía si estaba malinterpretando las cosas-¿Perdieron a su madre…o en su sueño había evolucionado?

BlackAgumon le quedó mirando de manera curiosa. Agumon no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas al asiento, muerto de risa.

-¿Cómo crees? ¡A los Greymon no le salen alas de ángel!-y siguió riendo ruidosamente.

-¡Ah bueno! Lo siento. Sólo preguntaba-el digimon se sonrojó, pues no se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal vez la digimon sería de un tipo dinosáurico como ellos-¿Y qué le pasó?-quiso saber.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron callados. Etemon sintió que había cometido un error al preguntar eso.

Iba a disculparse, pero no alcanzó, pues Agumon se puso a hablar.

-No sabemos. Un día apareció un Birdramon negro gigante cerca de la cueva donde vivíamos. Mamá salió a correrlo y…

-…

-Desapareció en el aire-dijo BlackAgumon con un tono muy seco en su voz.

-¿Eh?-esto último le pareció algo increíble a Etemon.

-Ese digimon era muy fuerte. Acabó con mamá. Después se puso a vivir en nuestra cueva, por eso nos fuimos.

-Oh…cielos, que mal…-Etemon no sabía exactamente qué decir sin herir a ese par de niños. Para él, una pérdida era una pérdida, y no se podía hacer nada al respecto. No recordaba haber perdido a alguien importante, por eso no sabía exactamente cómo encarar aquella situación de los dos pequeños.

-¿Y cómo era ella?-preguntó, pues se le había ocurrido una idea.

Agumon se emocionó al tener la oportunidad de hablar de su amada madre.

-¡Era la Greymon más linda y tierna de todo el digimundo! Nunca había conocido a alguien tan dulce como nuestra mamá.

-Ella era muy cuidadosa y atenta con nosotros-dijo BlackAgumon, algo serio.

-¡Y tenía una cola enorme! ¡Y jugábamos con ella en el lago todos los días!

-Siempre cuidaba que no nos pasara nada, ni que nos metiéramos con digimons peligrosos.

-¡¡Y…y..!!

-¿…?

-Y ya no sé qué más, porque mamá era tooodo en el mundo-Agumon sonrió y se apoyó en el asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba el cielo con una cara de ensoñación apacible y tierna.

-Ya veo-dijo Etemon-Al menos ustedes tienen buenos recuerdos de su madre. Yo por ejemplo, nunca conocí a mi madre, o a mi padre. Así que no me afecta en nada saber cómo están ellos. Considérense afortunados.

-Pero ya no la tenemos con nosotros, y eso no es ninguna suerte-dijo BlackAgumon desilusionado y hundiéndose en el asiento.

-¡Ah! Qué negativo eres. No tienes que decir esas tonterías-Etemon movió su índice de un lado a otro, mientras sacaba de lugar lo que BlackAgumon había dicho-Tu madre te está vigilando de alguna parte. Está muy atenta a lo que ustedes hacen, así que más les vale portarse bien.

-¿Está en el cielo de los digimons cierto?-preguntó Agumon sonriendo.

-¡Claro!-sonrió Etemon, intentando dar ánimo a los dos chicos.

Con Agumon le resultó muy bien, no así con el mayor.

"_¿Por qué será que Agumon no siente la pérdida de mamá como yo?"_ se preguntó.

En eso, Etemon detuvo el auto. Se bajó y esperó a que los otros dos se bajaran también.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar a buscar esa cosa de una buena vez.

-¿A pie?-preguntó Agumon.

-Nah, sólo revisaremos en ciertos lugares. Si nos pusiéramos a buscar centímetro a centímetro, ¡No terminaríamos nunca!

-Pero… ¿Y si nos pasamos por alto el "Místico objeto"?-preguntó BlackAgumon.

-¡¡Ahg niño!! ¡Qué negativo eres!-lo agarró de la cola y lo sacó del auto-Vamos, ¡Narices al suelo!

Y los tres anduvieron a gatas un buen rato, a ver si encontraban al menos señales del anillo de Dianamon.

* * *

-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué llevas?-preguntó el gatomon.

-Espera, ya casi lo tengo-aguardó un segundo y el mapa se abrió en la pantalla. Tenía manchada una zona con color blanco, mientras que el resto era verde. Los tres puntitos estaban a varios kilómetros lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué es eso blanco?-preguntó Silver.

-Es la data que encontró el rastreador-Arkhan escribió algunas palabras, y la pantalla se redujo sólo al espacio en blanco-Todo lo que está manchado con blanco, es parte de la información que Dianamon dejó cuando estuvo en el desierto, o sea que su anillo también está dentro de esa zona.

-Ya veo-se quedó mirando el mapa, y se percató de que los tres puntitos estaban dentro de la parte manchada de blanco- ¡Miau! ¡Ellos están cerca!

-No, sólo están dentro. El rastreador no pudo ubicar el lugar exacto del anillo, pues las cargas de energía generados por el polvo de estrella que dejó Dianamon, le hacen fallar en una búsqueda específica- Mummymon siguió escribiendo, mientras gatomon seguía mirando.

-¿Y cómo sabes que eso es polvo de estrella?

-Bastemon me lo dijo.

-Ah…-se dio la vuelta y miró a su alrededor. No veía nada aparte de rocas y montañas de tierra-Suerte de que tu novia sabe mucho de esto ¿Eh?

-Sí, por eso recurrí a ella primero que a nada-mientras hablaba, presionaba puntos específicos en la pantalla y seguía tecleando- ¿Sabes que es lo gracioso de nosotros dos?

-¿Qué?

-Que su información contiene data de zonas del mundo de los humanos estrechamente relacionados con los míos; es por eso que en cierta forma nos conocemos mucho el uno al otro y nos entendemos tan bien. Es como…-pensó en un ejemplo-como si dos humanos de igual nacionalidad se encuentren en otro país; se entienden y pueden interactuar como si siempre se hubiesen conocido.

Siguió tecleando en la computadora, mientras gatomon descifraba lo que le había explicado.

-Entonces… ¿Ella estaba "predestinada" contigo?

Mummymon enarcó la mirada y volvió a teclear.

-No necesariamente. Yo he conocido a otros digimons que también comparten parte de mis orígenes informáticos, y nos hemos llevado bastante mal.

-¿A sí?

-Sí, como esa vez en que conocí a una Nefertimon…-se estremeció un poco-Era una digimon realmente despreciable.

Silver se enojó bastante con el comentario. ¿Y si era una pariente suyo?

-Bueno, es todo lo que puedo hacer…- Arkhan suspiró y desconectó la computadora-Tenemos que revisar todo el sector marcado en blanco en el mapa. Es allí donde el anillo debe de estar-se puso de pie e hizo girar el cable en un dedo.

-Bien… ¿Y cuántos kilómetros son?

-No muchos, pero si lo bastante reducido. Al menos ya no tenemos que revisar todo el desierto completo. ¿Te imaginas qué desastre?

Mummymon se subió a la camioneta y lo echó a andar. Su compañero se subió también y miró al cielo, esperanzado de que pudieran encontrar el anillo primero que el trío de idiotas.

* * *

-Ug…ya tengo mucha hambre…-se quejó Agumon.

Ya atardecía nuevamente, y los digimons no habían comido nada aparte de lo que Etemon había comprado el día anterior de llegar al desierto, lo que por cierto se había acabado esa mañana.

Etemon miró al cielo, y el sol se reflejó en sus lentes. Agumon hubiese querido tener unos así.

-Tengo una idea-dijo el digimon-Voy a regresar a la ciudad de las naranjas a comprar más comida, pero ustedes tendrían que quedarse aquí y seguir buscando el "místico objeto"

Los dos hermanos se miraron. Luego, BlackAgumon habló.

-Mientras nos prometa que va a volver, no hay ningún problema.

-¡No seas tontuelo! ¡Claro que voy a volver!-dijo, mientras los dos hermanos se bajaban del auto-Si no, no habría obsequio especial para mí también ¿No se te hace?

Se rió de la extraña forma en que se ríen los Etemon y salió disparado en la camioneta camino a la ciudad de las naranjas.

Los dos digimons le observaron marcharse.

-¿Tú crees…que va a volver?-preguntó Agumon con la garrita en su nariz.

-Claro.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Eh…-no tenía ni idea, pero algo le decía que así era.-Va a volver, ya vas a ver. Empecemos a revisar.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar y a mirar por todos lados. BlackAgumon vio una roca, se acercó y la levantó. Nada.

Hizo lo mismo con todas las pequeñas y grandes rocas que encontró. Agumon movía la arena con su pata, esperanzado en que el "Místico objeto" estuviese enterrado por ahí cerca. Pero tampoco pasaba nada.

Mientras, el otro par que también buscaba el anillo, se había guiado por el mapa que marcaba la zona blanca. Arkhan conducía, mientras Silver le indicaba en qué parte terminaba la zona blanca marcada. Había digitado "Mummymon" y "Gatomon", así que también aparecían ellos en la pantalla, junto con otro puntito que indicaba la presencia de un gatomon en aquel sector.

"_Un compatriota perdido tal vez_" pensó el gatito.

En eso, apareció una pestaña parpadeante en la barra, lo que le llamó la atención, pues no estaba muy al día con las computadoras.

-Arkhan ¿Qué es esto que tienes?

El digimon detuvo la camioneta negra, tomó el PC y lo dejó en su regazo. Abrió lo que parecía un mail y al ver, éste era, en efecto, uno enviado por Bastemon.

"_He estado observando extrañas imágenes y comportamientos en mi esfera de cristal referentes a tu tesoro. Seguiré observando y te contaré en cuanto tenga algo concreto._

_Bastemon._

_PD: Espero ansiosa mi favor (L)"_

-…

-Arkhan, ¿Por qué estás rojo?

-Ah… ¡Por nada!-cerró el PC de golpe.

-¿Y? ¿Qué era esa cosa?

-Parece que Bastemon ha estado observando cosas raras en su esfera, pero aún no hay nada seguro.

-¿Tiene que ver con el anillo?

-Obviamente. Sigamos revisando y esperemos a ver de qué se trata.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, los digimons ya habían avanzado un largo trecho, sin despegar sus miradas agotadas del suelo. Aún tenían mucha hambre, y Etemon no se avistaba por ningún lado. Lo único cercano, era un extraño ruido eléctrico y el soplido fuerte del viento.

-Tal vez esté dándose vueltas por ahí…-dijo BlackAgumon.

-De seguro está buscándonos…no debimos movernos.

-¿No recuerdas que dijo que siguiéramos buscando al "Místico objeto"?

-A…sí…

-Descansemos un rato, así le damos tiempo de que nos encuentre.

Se sentaron y se quedaron viendo el cielo azul oscuro, mientras la noche se aproximaba lentamente. El viento comenzó a soplar cada vez más fuerte con el pasar de los minutos, los que para aquellos dos digimons perdidos y asolados, eran como largas horas.

El ruido eléctrico de hacía cada vez más fuerte, y ahora el viento comenzaba a levantar mucha arena.

Los digimons tenían que mirarse con los ojos entrecerrados. Después, el golpeteo incesante de la arena y el viento contra su piel de lagartos comenzaba a doler.

-BlackAgumon, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el digimon naranjo con un tono algo asustado.

-Creo que es…

* * *

-Es una tormenta eléctrica-afirmó, mientras se sujetaba el sombrero que casi se le volaba a causa del fuerte viento.

-Rayos…Tenemos que escondernos en alguna parte.

Mummymon afirmó con su cabeza.

-Sé hacia dónde ir. Algunos kilómetros hacia el oeste hay unas grandes montañas de roca con algunas cuevas; tenemos que llegar antes de que esto empeore. Nunca se sabe qué pasa con estas tormentas.

-Sí-volvió a su asiento, y Arkhan arrancó el auto a toda velocidad camino a aquellas montañas, donde podrían ponerse a salvo.

* * *

-Rayos…-el digimon iba lo más acelerado que podía sin que se le cayeran del auto sus enormes parlantes y todas las bolsas que traía encima-Si esto se pone malo voy a tener que detenerme y esperar a que se arregle…este tipo de situaciones pueden ser muy riesgosas-Miraba en todas direcciones, pero aparte de la oscuridad, la arena le impedía ver con claridad-Ojalá a los enanos no les esté pasando nada.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo y siguió buscando al par de digimons.

* * *

-BlackAgumon…ya estoy cansado, y esta tormenta se pone cada vez peor…

-Vamos, no seas bebé, no creo que dure mucho…-miró a su alrededor, algo inseguro de lo que había dicho; las cosas no mejoraban, el cielo se oscurecía cada vez más y el viento soplaba más fuerte.

En eso, escuchó un ruido a la distancia.

No era aquel sonido eléctrico producido por la tormenta, era un sonido muy familiar. Agudizó el oído.

-Es…-le costó algo identificarlo con todo el ruido, pero finalmente lo consiguió- ¡Es la camioneta!

-¿De veras?-Agumon se emocionó; por lo menos podrían salir del desierto o esconderse en alguna parte.- ¿Dónde?

BlackAgumon la vio acercarse por detrás de su hermano.

-¡Ahí!-alzó sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle señas.

Su hermano le imitó, y ambos saltaban felices moviendo sus brazos para ser vistos.

En eso, el auto se detuvo.

* * *

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Hm…-se lo pensó un segundo, luego, se le ocurrió lo más lógico-Pues vamos a ayudarlos claro.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni siquiera confían en nosotros!-los pelos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron como le ocurre a los gatos cuando se enojan.

-Bueno, pues vamos a hacer que lo hagan tontuelo.- Arkhan aceleró y dirigió la camioneta hacia donde estaba el par de hermanos haciendo señas para que los ayudasen.

Cuando estuvieron al lado de ellos, los Agumon se quedaron algo sorprendidos al ver que eran Arkhan y Silver, y no Etemon.

-Vaya chicos, parece que estamos todos metidos en un pequeño lío ¿He?-preguntó el Mummymon, con una maliciosa sonrisa escondida en el cuello de su chaqueta.

-¡Señor Arkhan! ¡Silver!-Agumon sonrió al verles. Al parecer le caían muy bien-También los atrapó la tormenta.

-Claro, a cualquiera. Por cierto…-miró en todas direcciones-No veo a vuestro compañero Etemon. ¿Qué pasó con él…?

-Fue a la ciudad a comprar más comida-respondió el dinosaurio naranja con una sonrisa-Es que ya nos terminamos toda la nuestra.

-¿Y se fue hace muchas horas?

-Unas tres más o menos.-respondió BlackAgumon algo serio.

-Pues está bastante lejos de aquí, y créanme que con la tormenta no os encontrará. Vengan, suban-les ofreció la momia-Sabemos de un lugar donde podemos refugiarnos de la tormenta.

Los hermanos se miraron preocupados.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará con el señor Etemon?-preguntó Agumon.

Mummymon les respondió a la vez que abría la puerta de atrás de la camioneta.

-Nada podemos hacer por él ahora. Esperemos que se encuentre bien.

Los dos digimons subieron y la camioneta arrancó. Los Agumon miraron hacia atrás esperando que su compañero estuviera bien.

-Y díganme; ¿Han tenido suerte en vuestra búsqueda?-preguntó Arkhan.

-No mucha-respondió Agumon-No hemos encontrado ni siquiera alguna pista de donde estuvo Dianamon la última vez que habló con nosotros.

BlackAgumon se molestó un poco por el hecho de que su hermano fuera tan inocente y les entregara toda la información así sin más.

Arkhan y Silver se miraron y sonrieron con malicia. Al parecer llevaban la delantera en la caza del tesoro.

-Bueno, es probable que con esta tormenta la búsqueda se dificulte aún más: la tormenta podría mover de lugar el anillo, o incluso enterrarlo en la arena. Así, sería imposible encontrarlo.

Los hermanos pensaron en esta posibilidad.

-Incluso, puede que algún otro digimon haya cogido el anillo por curiosidad y se lo haya llevado. O es más, puede que lo hayan encontrado los buscadores de tesoros.

-¿Buscadores de tesoros?-preguntaron los dos digimons a la vez.

Mummymon y su compañero sonrieron; Ni siquiera sabían de su existencia.

-Los buscadores de tesoros-explicó Silver-son digimons que se dedican a revisar y buscar por todo el digimundo tesoros antiguos u objetos de gran valor y después los venden, o entregan a lugares importantes como museos o exhibiciones.

-¡Vaya! Esos digimons tienen que ser muy buenos encontrando cosas-Agumon parecía sorprendido.

-¡Créelo pequeño!-agregó Arkhan-Esos digimons pueden oler un tesoro a kilómetros.

-Cielos, ojalá mi nariz si quiera pudiera oler-Agumon se miró la punta de la nariz y comenzó a rascársela de nuevo; de seguro su moco del tamaño de una manzana estaba mucho más grande a causa de la arena que le había entrado, y ahora le estaba picando de nuevo.

Finalmente, unos pequeños montes oscuros comenzaron a aparecer a la distancia, y Arkhan aceleró.

En unos minutos, estaban dentro de una cueva que lograron encontrar.

Los dos hermanos se quedaron cerca de la entrada, mirando ansiosos, esperando que Etemon apareciera sano y salvo.

-Y con la comida…-añadió Agumon, quién se moría de hambre.

-¿Tenéis hambre chicos?-preguntó Mummymon con su computadora bajo el brazo-Si queréis, podéis comeros lo que hemos traído. No es mucho, pero les servirá para aguantar al menos hasta la mañana.

El digimon les indicó una caja que estaba en el último asiento de la camioneta.

-¿Seguro que podemos señor Arkhan? ¿Y ustedes…?-preguntó Agumon.

-Oh no,- Arkhan movió su mano en signo de negación-yo ya comí hace algún rato, y tengo a Silver bajo estricta dieta. Podéis comer tranquilos.

-¡¡Gracias!!-Agumon agradeció más que nada que alguien hubiese inventado las dietas, y se metió de cabeza a la caja a comer las provisiones que allí había.

BlackAgumon se quedó mirándolo.

-¿No tenéis hambre?-le preguntó el digimon alto.

-Eh…sí, es que no soy tan acelerado como mi hermano.

-¡Vaya! Eso sí es bueno. Parece que nos entendemos en algunas cosas ¿Eh? BlackAgumon…

Mummymon le miró con cierta determinación, la que demostraba perfectamente que él sabía que BlackAgumon desconfiaba de ellos. El hermano mayor también percibió esto, pero se limitó a subirse a la camioneta y comer algo, tratando de disimular un poco.

Arkhan sonrió bajo su sombrero oscuro.

-Arkhan, sí hay uno-le llamó Silver desde el fondo de la cueva.

-¡Ah! Excelentes noticias.

Fue hasta allá, sacó su cable y lo conectó al pequeño puerto que estaba en el suelo. Abrió el PC, pero se encontró con lo que esperaba, pero no con muchas ansias.

-Ag…lo sabía. La recepción está fallando-tecleó algunas cosas, pero la pantalla estaba borrosa, y la información se leía lento-La tormenta está arruinando la descarga y envío de data en esta zona.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Silver.

-Tendremos que esperar a que se termine la tormenta si queremos más noticias…

BlackAgumon escuchaba esto desde el asiento delantero de la camioneta, pero sólo simulaba comer concentradamente, igual que su hermano. No sabía de qué estarían hablando exactamente, pero al igual que esos dos digimons, no le suponía nada bueno.

Ya entrada la noche, los dos hermanos sintieron el agotamiento del día caer sobre sus párpados, por lo que se arrinconaron en una esquina de la cueva, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Arkhan les miró dormirse y luego observó la pantalla de la computadora; aún recibía lento. De seguro estaría así hasta la mañana. Luego, miró a su compañero Silver, a quien también se le venían los párpados abajo.

-¿Por qué no te duermes Silver? Hoy te despertaste muy temprano, y ya pasa la medianoche.

-No…-el gatito trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos-estoy bien.

-¿También desconfías de los enanos?

El digimon movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-No seas tonto. Aunque se dispusieran a pelear, sabes que no tienen oportunidad frente a nosotros; sólo son unos bebés.

-Tal vez tengas razón…-el digimon ya ni sabía lo que decía a causa del sueño.

-Anda, duérmete de una vez.

El pequeño gatomon bostezó una última vez, dibujó algunos círculos en el suelo con sus patas, y se echó a dormir, lo que no le tomó ni dos segundos.

"_Espero que Bastemon no tenga malas noticias respecto del anillo…"-_pensó el digimon, mientras dejaba la computadora a su lado aún conectada al piso_-"Ni que se ponga muy exigente conmigo…"_-dejó las manos colgar sobre sus rodillas levantadas, mientras aguardaba alguna mejoría por parte de la tormenta o del sistema, pero poco a poco, el sueño lo invadió también. La cabeza se le fue hacia el lado, y se quedó dormido.

**Continuará...**


	6. Los buscadores de tesoros

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**6.-Los buscadores de tesoros.**

El sol brillaba quemante e intensamente a eso de las once del día. Los espejismos del desierto jugaban con la mente de los dos hermanos, mientras éstos intentaban apresurar el paso, ignorando lo agotados que estaban.

Habrían avanzado unos cuatro kilómetros desde que se habían alejado de la cueva, pero eso no significaba que estaban lejos del alcance de Los buscadores de Tesoros.

-Ah…-Agumon cayó de cara al suelo, sudado y respirando agitadamente-Ya no doy más…

-¡Vamos! Tenemos que encontrar al señor Etemon pronto…-le instaba su hermano mayor, mientras sentía las gotas de sudor caerle por la espalda y el cuello.

-Pero…no creo que ellos…

-¡Agumon! ¡Despierta de una vez! ¡No todo el mundo es tu amigo! ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Pero fueron muy amables con nosotros!-se quejó el digimon poniéndose en pie-¿Porqué iban a…?

-Van a hacerlo; créelo de una vez y muévete ya…-lo tomó de un brazo y lo tironeó para que caminara-Lo mejor sería que renunciáramos a esto y empezar a buscarnos una vida…

-¡¿Vas a renunciar al favor que te pidió Dianamon?!

Agumon se soltó de golpe y se detuvo en seco. BlackAgumon se quedó viéndolo.

-¿Vas a renunciar?-repitió el menor.

-¿Qué de importante puede darnos? ¿Un "obsequio único y especial"? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un castillo que nos proteja de esos dos acaso?

-No necesariamente querrán hacernos daño…

BlackAgumon le miró con una irónica cara de extrañeza.

-Oh… ¡Oh no! ¡¿Cómo crees?! Sólo van a aplastarnos, a despedazarnos vivos y después a quedarse con nuestra información, ¡Eso es lo que van a hacer cuando descubran que los descubrimos! ¡Muévete!-volvió a tomarlo del brazo y a obligarlo a caminar.

La noche anterior, se había levantado el velo misterioso entre los dos compañeros y los hermanos.

Durante la madrugada, la tormenta eléctrica había cesado por fin. El silencio regresó al desierto, y todo quedó como en un profundo sueño helado.

Ante la falta del ruido, BlackAgumon se despertó y miró a su alrededor. Todo oscuro y callado.

Sin embargo, una luz proveniente del fondo de la cueva llamó su atención.

Era la computadora de Arkhan que estaba prendida, y una lucecita amarilla parpadeaba en la pantalla. Curioso, el digimon negro se acercó a ver, y se encontró con una ventana que brillaba en amarillo en un destello titilante.

Algo había sido recibido.

Sin poder contenerse, el BlackAgumon abrió la ventana, y vio que se trataba de un correo enviado por…

"_¿Bastemon?"-_miró al Mummymon, pensando en que tal vez habría algún parentesco_-"No creo que sea la misma…"_

Se arrodilló frente a la pantalla, y leyó el mensaje:

"_Querido Arkhan._

_Me temo que no puedo daros buenas noticias acerca de vuestro preciado tesoro: Si bien es cierto que mi bola de cristal puede percibir y mostrar los tipos de energía y lugares, digimons, entre otros, ésta vez no ha trabajado como de costumbre, pues me ha estado mostrando imágenes que ya ocurrieron, y cada vez que vuelvo a consultarla, me muestra una posición diferente de los canales de energía._

_Te explico: La primera vez que vi en ella (para responder a las preguntas de los Agumon y el tonto de Etemon) me mostró que el anillo de Dianamon se encontraba en el desierto._

_Hace un par de horas he vuelto a consultarla, ¡¡ Y me ha mostrado que estaba aquí en mi tienda!!_

_Te envié el correo mientras Tapirmon y yo revisábamos por todos lados, pero no encontramos nada. _

_Ahora (00:30) he vuelto a ver en ella, y me muestra que está en el desierto otra vez._

_Por tanto, EL ANILLO LO TIENEN ESOS TRES DIGIMONS. ¿Por qué fingen estar buscándolo? Eso no lo entiendo, pero espero haberte ayudado, para que no os sigáis dando vueltas con Silver por ahí, ¡¡Y regreséis pronto a la ciudad para que cumpláis mi favor!! ¡¡Estoy ansiosa por volver a veros!!_

_Se despide, tu Bastemon __"_

Esto último, BlackAgumon no lo entendió, pero si entendió varias otras cosas:

¡Esos dos digimons sí habían estado mintiéndoles todo este tiempo! No sólo querían el anillo de Dianamon, ¡Ni siquiera iban a devolverlo! ¡Ellos eran buscadores de tesoros! Y lo más importante, ¡Bastemon les estaba ayudando con sus poderes y decía que ellos tenían el anillo! ¿Cómo era eso posible?

Presuroso y en silencio, sacó medio dormido a su hermano de la cueva y en el camino, le explicó todo de lo que se había enterado. Caminaron hasta que el sol comenzó a taladrar punzante sobre ellos, y cayeron cansados al suelo.

* * *

-Prr…mia…ahhh…-el gatito se estiraba y bostezaba tratando de desperezarse. Cuando finalmente se despertó, los enanos no estaban. En la entrada de la cueva, Arkhan miraba pensativo al cielo- ¿Qué hora es…?-preguntó mientras volvía a bostezar-¿Dónde están los enanos?

El Mummymon le miró un segundo, y después suspiró.

-Ah…vas a tener que perdonar mi descuido, mi estimado Silver, pero esos dos digimons se han enterado de nuestro plan, y ahora escapan por ahí en medio del desierto.

-¡¡ ¿QUÉ?!! ¡¿Pero…cómo pasó?! ¡Es decir…!

-Ayer por la noche, dejé la computadora abierta, y supongo que la tormenta terminó durante la noche, pues Bastemon me envió un correo en la madrugada. Los hermanos lo vieron y se enteraron.

-¡Rayos! Bueno, no importa-dijo después de pensarlo-De todos modos, no nos eran nada útiles; ahora sólo debemos encontrar el anillo nosotros y…

-Me temo que no es tan simple-dijo Arkhan-Resulta que el anillo…

* * *

-¿Por qué crees que esos dos pensaban que el anillo lo teníamos nosotros?-preguntó Agumon, mientras se rascaba la nariz.

-No lo sé…-se miró las manos y las patas: no traía nada. Miró a su hermano, y tampoco traía algo. En eso, se le ocurrió una posibilidad- ¡Tal vez el señor Etemon lo traía!

-Hum…-Agumon se lo pensó: Sí…parece que le había visto un anillo a Etemon. ¡No! De hecho, le había visto dos anillos. Tal vez alguno de esos era-Es posible…pero los anillos que traía se veían muy normales.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te hace pensar que los anillos que usa Dianamon son tan fuera de lo común?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué no es obvio? Ella es una digimon misteriosa…-puso cara de asombro al pensar en esto-no puede usar cosas comunes como todos los demás digimons.

-Es posible…-pensó BlackAgumon, mientras miraba al suelo- ¿Qué de especial tendrá que lo busca tanto?

-Tal vez… ¡Tal vez hace magia!-dijo Agumon emocionado.

-¡Sí! O tal vez tiene poderes raros del espacio…

-¡O imagínate que sirva para acelerar la digievolución! ¡Me encantaría alcanzar el nivel mega pronto!

BlackAgumon miró a su hermano seriamente. No negaba que tenía una poderosa imaginación, pero una cosa así era totalmente absurda. En eso, su imaginación también se echó a volar, y se imaginó como un poderoso Blackwargreymon…

-…

-BlackAgumon…oye…

-… ¿Hm?...

-¿Qué…qué no es eso…?-miró a su hermano, quien soñaba despierto-¡Te hablo!

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sobresaltado.

-¿Eso que viene allá no es un…un auto?

-¡¡ ¿EH?!!

Los dos hermanos miraron, y un punto negro se acercaba, seguido de una nubecita de polvo. Se asustaron sin darse cuenta.

-Ojalá no sean esos dos…-dijo Agumon algo tembloroso.

-¿Cómo crees? Habríamos estado dando vueltas…-BlackAgumon trataba de sonar seguro, pero ni él estaba seguro en un lugar así.

Un minuto después, respiraron aliviados al ver que la camioneta venía cargada con dos enormes parlantes en la parte de atrás.

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlos! Menos mal no tenían que alejarse mucho-dijo Etemon sonriente, mientras detenía la camioneta al lado de los dos hermanos y le bajaba a la música-Ya pensaba que tendría que comerme todo esto yo solo.

Agumon ni siquiera se acordó de que estaban escapando. En dos tiempos, ya estaba arriba de la camioneta, feliz con la boca llena de naranjas y manzanas.

BlackAgumon quería decirle que tenían que escapar pronto, que los otros dos eran unos mentirosos e iban tras el anillo de Dianamon, pero todo se le desordenaba antes de salir de la boca.

Etemon sólo alcanzó a notar que el pequeño balbuceaba algunas cosas y se movía de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa enano?-hizo una corta pausa-Oh, no te asustes; alcanza cuatro veces para los tres…

-¡No! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí…!

-¿Eh?-Etemon se bajó los lentes- ¿Y eso porqué?

-¿Cómo nos vio desde tan lejos señor Etemon?-preguntó Agumon, sin dar tiempo a su hermano de ordenar sus apresuradas palabras.

-La verdad es que no los vi a ustedes.

-¿A no?-preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-No; iba a preguntarles a los chicos que vienen allá…-apuntó con su dedo, y los hermanos miraron en la dirección señalada: otro punto negro se acercaba seguido de la nube de tierra.

Los Agumon se asustaron y se subieron a la camioneta.

-¡¡VAMONOS, VAMONOS!!-gritaron ambos asustados, mientras le hacían señas a Etemon de que se subiera y empezara a manejar.

-¿Qué?-Etemon les miró sorprendido.- ¿Y eso porqué? ¿Tanta prisa llevamos?

El ruido del motor ya estaba muy cerca.

-¡Señor Etemon, salgamos de aquí pronto, esos dos digimons vienen por nosotros!-chillaba Agumon.

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!-esto último le costó un poco de asimilar, pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, la camioneta negra estaba frente a ellos.

-Ay no…-los Agumon se bajaron, temiéndose lo peor.

También los dos digimons recién llegados se bajaron. Etemon tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-Vaya chicos-empezó Arkhan con toda la calma del mundo, mientras apoyaba sus manos en su bastón-Que descortesía por parte vuestra eso de dejarnos allí tirados.

-¡Sí!-dijo Silver agresivamente- ¡Y encima les dimos nuestra comida!

-¡Ustedes son buscadores de tesoros!-BlackAgumon les apuntó con su garra- ¡No crean que nos engañan!

-¡Bah!- Arkhan movió su mano como si corriera el comentario de allí-El hecho de que seamos buscadores de tesoros no significa que seamos unos ordinarios, vulgares, brutos, groseros e inmoderados como todo el mundo los tiene tachados.

-¡Y tampoco tenían porqué ser así con nosotros!-siguió Silver, con enojo.

-Cierto-continuó Arkhan-Es verdad que saqueamos tumbas y nos quedamos con el oro y las joyas, pero somos digimons muy civilizados, y no nos gustan los mal educados, ¡Y además entrometidos!-Se detuvo un segundo y continuó, mirando a los hermanos fijamente-Sé que estuvisteis husmeando en mi computadora.

-¿Y qué con eso?-preguntó BlackAgumon enojado- ¡Si no lo hacemos, hubiésemos seguido cayendo en sus mentiras!

-¡Ja! Cómo si no supiéramos que ya sospechabais de nosotros BlackAgumon-le apuntó con su bastón y su tono de voz cambió a uno muy serio-Ahora, nos entregaréis el anillo de Dianamon.

-Señor Etemon-Agumon tomó su pierna y la sacudió un poco para que el digimon le prestase atención, pues trataba de descifrar toda aquella maraña de cosas que estaba escuchando-Tenemos que irnos, pronto.

Etemon trató de reaccionar, pero lo costó un poco. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse el embrollo que no pudo entender, dio un paso adelante y se aclaró la garganta.

-Hey hey, vamos más despacio. No entiendo nada de lo que pasa aquí. ¿Ustedes se encontraron ayer?

-Los encontramos-respondió Silver-Los sacamos de la tormenta eléctrica, ¡Los llevamos a un lugar seguro, y como para variar-los pelos de su cuerpo se erizaron-se comieron todo lo que traíamos!

-Ustedes dijeron que podíamos-dijo Agumon sonrojado, pues él había sido el que había comido más.

-Ya,-siguió Etemon- ¿Y ustedes se metieron en la computadora de ellos?

-Yo me metí-respondió BlackAgumon algo sonrojado.

-Ya…-iba ordenando de a poco-Y ustedes…-se dirigió al otro par- ¿Porqué dijeron "entréguenos el anillo"? ¿Es que acaso ya lo encontraron?-volvió a darse la vuelta hacia los hermanos.

-¡¡Claro que no!!-respondieron éstos a la vez.

-¡Claro que sí!-dijo Arkhan levantando un poco la voz-No pueden mentirnos: Bastemon nunca se equivoca.

-¿Bastemon?-preguntó Etemon, con un signo de interrogación en su rostro.

-¡Sí!-siguió BlackAgumon-Bastemon les ayuda a encontrar el anillo con sus poderes, ¡Nos han rastreado todo este tiempo!

Etemon estaba anonadado. No sabía qué pensar. Agumon se dio cuenta de cuál sería el punto clave de que los ayudara.

-¡Sí! ¡Y en su correo escribió "el tonto de Etemon"!

Y justamente, dio en el blanco.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Bastemon dijo eso?!

Arkhan le miró con despreocupación.

-Pues claro; tú a Bastemon le caes como una ROCA en el zapato.

-¿Eh?-Etemon no se lo quería creer. Miró al digimon oscuro y se enojó con él-¡Nah! Ni que tú le fueras a caer mejor, ¡Eres una momia que camina!

El Mummymon ni siquiera se ofendió. Hizo un gesto que le dijo, "Poco me importa tu comentario"

-Bastemon es mi prometida, tonto.

Etemon se quedó frío. ¡Eso no era posible! Miró a Silver, como preguntándole si era verdad, y el gatomon sólo pudo responder.

-Es muy cierto.

Un largo "no" se escuchó en el desierto, haciendo que los digimons que estaban en sus guaridas, salieran a mirar al cielo a ver qué pájaro se había caído por el calor.

Cuando el fuerte e interminable grito de Etemon terminó, los cuatro digimons se quedaron mirándose, como si no lo hubiesen escuchado. Etemon se tomó cerca de un minuto en recuperarse, y cuando lo logró, se enderezó con energía y apuntó a los dos digimons.

-¿A sí que nos estaban rastreando no? ¡Y quieren quedarse con el anillo de Dianamon!-sus dedos se pusieron como garfios, y una esfera negra y verde de energía apareció en su mano- ¡De eso nada!

El ataque levantó una gran polvoreada, pero no alcanzó a los dos digimons. Éstos se movieron en direcciones opuestas y vieron que ahora tendrían que obtener el anillo por el método del cual habían hablado desde un principio; por la fuerza.

Arkhan comenzó a transformarse; su cuerpo se cubrió de vendajes y su enorme arma se adhirió a su brazo.

Mientras, los dos Agumon estaban algo asustados de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Sólo alcanzaban a ver la silueta de Etemon frente a ellos. En eso, él les habló.

-No se preocupen chicos, no dejaré que se les acerquen.

Los hermanos tuvieron una extraña sensación. Una que no habían tenido en muchísimo tiempo. Una que ningún digimon les había hecho sentir antes; que serían protegidos.

Se alejaron un poco, y Etemon volvió a crear una esfera oscura en su mano.

El manto de arena estaba desapareciendo. Pudo ver la imagen de Mummymon formarse algunos metros frente a él, y cuando iba a atacar, escuchó casi en su oreja.

-¡Golpe de gato!

Al digimon le cayó una lluvia de golpes y arañazos en la cara, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y soltar la bola de energía que había formado. Silver desapareció de encima de él tan pronto como había aparecido, mientras la bola oscura hacía contacto con el suelo y volvía a levantar una explosión de arena y energía, esta vez a los pies de Etemon.

-¡Señor Etemon!-BlackAgumon y su hermano le llamaron; trataban de verlo entre la polvoreada, pero no conseguían distinguirlo.

En eso, se escuchó una fuerte descarga eléctrica. Los hermanos alcanzaron a ver unos destellos atravesar la capa de arena que se había levantado, y luego un fuerte golpe, seguido de un quejido de Etemon.

-¡Lo están lastimando! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo Agumon casi gritando, pues los nervios y la preocupación comenzaron a envolverlo rápidamente.

-Lo sé…-BlackAgumon estaba más molesto que preocupado, pues sabía que no eran competencia para aquellos digimons de nivel superior. ¿Por qué la digievolución no llegaba? ¿Porqué no, justo cuando la necesitaban?-ven, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada.

Cuando la cortina de arena volvió a bajar, los dos hermanos pudieron ver a Mummymon con gatomon en su hombro. Se acercaron a Etemon, quien estaba en el suelo, con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

-Malditos…-el digimon consiguió ponerse de pie- ¡No van a conseguir vencerme tan fácilmente!

-¿A no?-preguntó Arkhan- ¡Pero si ya estás vencido! Silver…

El gato saltó y se aferró de la cara de Etemon.

-Embrujo de gato…

Pero el ataque no logró afectar a Etemon, pues una bola de fuego lo lanzó lejos y le hizo caer de cara a la arena.

-¡Ahí tienes! ¡Esa me la debían de la otra vez!-dijo Agumon sonriente, mientras rascaba su nariz a causa de la arena que se le había metido.

-¡Qué niños tan tontos! ¿No saben que no tienen oportunidad?-dijo Arkhan molesto, mientras apuntaba su arma hacia los dos digimons.

-No nos importa-dijo BlackAgumon sin retroceder.

-Vamos a pelear y a ayudar al señor Etemon-le siguió Agumon.

-Bien-Mummymon sonrió- ¡A ver cuánto duran!

Lanzó su ataque; pero antes de que éste llegara, los hermanos corrieron en distintas direcciones, y se acercaron por izquierda y derecha al digimon. Éste no alcanzó a reaccionar y decidir a cuál atacar primero, y justo cuando ambos estaban sobre él, listos para atacarlo con sus garras y filosos dientes, Silver apareció golpeando fuertemente a BlackAgumon con su puño, dio la vuelta y tiró al piso a Agumon golpeándolo con la cola.

Los hermanos cayeron a la arena, la cual amortiguó el fuerte golpe que debieron darse.

-Ilusos-Silver se ajustó el guante.

-Muy bien hecho-felicitó Arkhan a su compañero-Terminemos el trabajo de una vez. ¡Vendaje de serpiente!- atrapó a los dos Agumon y los vendó de pies a cabeza.

Los hermanos quedaron tirados en el piso como dos gusanitos.

-Ahora, vamos por el…-pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues un poderoso ataque por parte de Etemon, lanzó al Mummymon varios metros por el aire y le hizo caer de espaldas en la arena.

-Nunca me des la espalda, idiota-sonrió Etemon, pero no le duró mucho, pues Silver se le subió por la espalda y comenzó a arañarlo fieramente.

-¡Tampoco tú!-gritó el gatomon, quien luego hizo su segundo intento de "embrujo de gato", aferrándose de la cara de Etemon, y usando su embrujo hipnótico.

El digimon dio unas cabezadas hacia los lados y cayó de lado a la arena. Silver suspiró aliviado de que esta vez le funcionara.

Arkhan se acercó con la cabeza apoyada en su mano; no le gustaban mucho los paseos por el aire, ni mucho menos los lugares demasiado altos.

-Buen trabajo Silver. ¿Será necesario que lo ate a él también?

-Oh no,-el minino sonrió-he perfeccionado mi ataque para que sólo puedas despertar si te golpean muy fuerte en la cabeza. Tíralo por ahí.

Mummymon sujetó a Etemon por la cola, y lo dejó al lado de su camioneta, en donde también tiró a los dos hermanos, quienes se movían para todos lados tratando de desatarse.

-Ahora, debemos registrar sus cosas y encontrar el anillo-dijo Arkhan mientras volvía a su forma normal.

-Sí-gatomon se subió de un salto a la camioneta de Etemon y comenzó a registrar.

Mientras, su compañero momia abría su computadora y le enviaba buenas las noticias a su novia, a quien de seguro le gustaría saber que pronto estarían de regreso.

-Ah…-suspiró el digimon, mientras los ríos de lágrimas le caían por su único ojo- ¿Porqué no le dije "te compraré lo que tú quieras"? O "¿Te llevaré de vacaciones?"

Y comenzó a teclear.

Los dos Agumon seguían moviéndose e intentando zafarse, pero las vendas estaban realmente apretadas.

En eso, algo les tocó la espalda, y se sobresaltaron asustados. Cuando voltearon a ver, el digimon sólo sonrió, se llevó un dedo cerca de la boca y les dijo muy despacio:

-Shh…

**Continuará...**

* * *

Querida amiga foga:

Gracias por tu review, no estaba largo, al contrario! Te agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo y la molestia de escribirlo. Me ha hecho notar varias cosas en el fic, y me ha ayudado mucho y levantado el ánimo para seguir escribiendo.  
Por cierto, con esto de los cambios de escenarios algo bruscos:  
Cuando vemos capis en la TV, siempre se cambian de escena de un segundo a otro. Yo lo hago de igual modo para que así los personajes se encuentren en un repentino momento, y se vayan alineando los paisajes y momentos.  
Pues eso  
Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado y de todos los que lo estan leyendo (mira al cielo pensando) XD


	7. Dianamon

Bueno, se va acercando el final de mi historia. Espero que les esté gustando (a quien lo esté leyendo XD) Gracias por seguir leyendo foga-chan prometo que algún día escribiré un fic de sorato dedicado solamente para ti o (hu...fics de amor...¿como se hacen? XD)

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**7.- Dianamon.**

Volvía a caer la noche sobre el desierto, mientras Arkhan se daba vueltas impaciente sobre el mismo círculo que venía dibujando desde la tarde. Silver registraba por enésima vez la cajuela, los asientos, hasta las bolsas con comida que venían en la camioneta de Etemon. Después de dar vuelta todo, suspiró y tiró una bolsa por sobre su cabeza.

-No hay caso Arkhan; no está.

El digimon volteó y su mirada tenía una expresión de enojo mezclado con paranoia.

-¡¡No me digas eso Silver!! ¡Vuelve a revisar, tiene que estar!

-Ug…-el gato se quedó mirando el cielo con una expresión de aburrimiento- ¡Ya lo hemos revisado cientos de veces! Bastemon tuvo que haberse equivocado.

El Mummymon lo sujetó por el cuello y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras hablaba casi gritando.

-¡¡BASTEMON NUNCA SE EQUIVOCA!! ¡¡ESE ANILLO ESTÁ AQUÍ Y VAMOS A ENCONTRARLO!!

Dejó al gatomon en el suelo y se acercó a Etemon por quincuagésima vez.

-Estúpido mono, estoy seguro de que lo escondiste en alguna parte…-le registró los bolsillos vacíos, abrió el oso de peluche y le sacó todo el relleno sin encontrar nada. Se cabreó y volvió a tirar al digimon al suelo.

Éste roncaba y hasta se acomodaba para dormir.

-Tal vez son éstos…-el gato volvió a mirar el par de anillos que le habían quitado a Etemon. Eran oscuros; uno de acero y el otro era metálico con marcas de color rojo. No le convencían para nada, lo que se expresó claramente en su cara.

Volvió a mirar a Arkhan, y éste le observaba serio, con una vena asomando por encima de su sombrero oscuro.

-Ni siquiera tú te crees que esas porquerías puedan siquiera pasar por las manos de un digimon como Dianamon-sentenció, y volvió a sentarse dentro de su camioneta. Sacó un cigarro largo, lo encendió y se quedó ahí, sentado y enojado.

Silver se quedó mirando las estrellas que ya estaban asomando en el manto negro. Se preguntó lo mismo que se preguntaba todas las noches cuando las observaba. ¿Qué habría más allá?

-¡Ya sé!-dijo de pronto.

-…

-Se me ocurre dónde pueden tener escondido el anillo.

-¿A sí?

-Sí claro; si ya revisamos todas sus cosas, todo en la camioneta y en las bolsas, sólo nos quedan dos lugares donde revisar.

-¿Y cuáles serían esos?-preguntó Arkhan calmadamente.

-Pues dentro de la camioneta. Y en los parlantes de Etemon.

Al Mummymon se le consumía el cigarro sin que éste lo aspirase.

La idea de Silver quedó dando vueltas junto con el humo. Finalmente, Arkhan se sentó derecho y se quedó viéndolo con una expresión desinteresada.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir…que quieres desarmar toda la camioneta, y además los parlantes?

-Claro-dijo Silver sin notar la ironía en el tono de Arkhan.

-Hm…-el digimon dibujó un anillo con el humo, y volvió a hablar- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que puede estar allí dentro?

-Bueno…-el gatomon se encogió de hombros-Si no, ¿Dónde más? No quieres admitir que tu novia se equivocó-le miró con seriedad.

Arkhan le miró algo enojado, pero prefirió arriesgarse y no creer que Bastemon se estaría equivocando por primera vez.

-Hug…-se levantó, suspiró con desgano y se quitó los guantes-Trae la caja de herramientas…

Ya en la madrugada, Arkhan y Silver estaban agotados y dormidos con la camioneta de Etemon a medio abrir.

Arkhan dormía apoyado sobre el motor abierto y casi desarmado. Silver se había quedado dormido en la parte interior donde estaba el volante, los controles y los pedales, todos estos abiertos y tirados alrededor de la camioneta. Los parlantes estaban completamente desarmados.

Los hermanos se miraron y desearon mentalmente que los dos digimons estuvieran secos de sueño. Lo que así era. BlackAgumon llamó con un pequeño gemido salido de su boca atada.

En ese momento, Etemon se levantó, y en silencio fue hasta los dos hermanos, los desató con cuidado y los tres se subieron a la camioneta de Mummymon. Lo echaron a andar, y con el ruido, Arkhan se despertó.

-¿Eh…?-el digimon estaba medio adormilado, así que no se dio cuenta de inmediato qué es lo que pasaba. Pero Agumon lo puso sobre aviso con una fuerte exclamación.

-¡¡¡YA SE DESPERTÓ, VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!!!

-¡¡Pero no grites idiota!!-le respondió su hermano alarmado.

-¡¡Si ya gritaron los dos, da igual, vámonos!!-dijo Etemon igual de asustado por el grito del digimon naranja.

Pisó a fondo y el jeep salió disparado.

-¡¡Esperen!! ¡No pueden llevarse eso!-el digimon les gritó, mientras su mano se había quedado extendida en el aire. ¡Le habían robado su hermoso jeep negro! Y le había salido tan caro…

Miró a Silver, y el gatito ni siquiera se había inmutado. Lo tomó y comenzó a bofetearlo para que reaccionara.

-¡¡Silver despierta!! ¡¡Se nos escaparon!!

El gatomon se despertó con la cara hinchada y algo atontado.

-¿Qué que…?

Arkhan lo dejó caer al piso y trató de recobrar la compostura.

-Se escaparon en mi auto…y no podremos seguirlos con la camioneta de Etemon completamente desarmada…-miró a su compañero mientras este se levantaba y tocaba sus mejillas para intentar sentirlas-¡Dijiste que tu embrujo duraba hasta que lo golpearan en la cabeza!

-¡Pero si es verdad! ¿Lo golpeaste alguna vez?

-¡Claro que no!-Mummymon recogió su bastón y el laptop, dispuesto a emprender la marcha siguiendo las huellas dejadas por el jeep.

-Qué raro…-Silver comenzó a seguirle, mientras se rascaba una oreja.- ¿Porqué se habrá despertado entonces?

* * *

-Oiga señor Etemon.-le causó también curiosidad a Agumon.- ¿Cómo es que el efecto hipnótico de gatomon no funcionó con usted?

Ya iban varios kilómetros lejos de los dos buscadores de tesoros cuando Agumon preguntó. Etemon solo rió y volteó un poco para ver al pequeño digimon.

La luz de la luna se reflejó en sus anteojos y Agumon lo comprendió al instante.

-¡Cielos! ¡Qué suerte!

-Ya lo creo-respondió Etemon mirando al frente de nuevo y acelerando.

Sin embargo, BlackAgumon quedó algo intrigado.

-Pero… ¿No debió reflejarse el ataque?

-Oh no; los gatomon no se embrujan entre ellos. Tal vez el ataque se le devolvió, pero no le hizo el menor efecto.

-Ya veo… ¿Y a donde vamos ahora?-preguntó.

-Lo más lejos que podamos. A estas horas nos resultará imposible encontrar el anillo, así que nos alejaremos de esos dos. Además, esa pelea me dejó algo agotado, así que si los encontramos de nuevo, es mejor estar bien repuestos.

-¡Sí!-respondieron ambos niños a la vez.

-Por cierto enanos…-Etemon les miró y una sonrisa agradecida se dibujó en su cara-pelearon bien. Gracias por darme una mano.

-Eh…de nada-Agumon se sonrojó un poco. BlackAgumon no se sentía igual.

-Pero…no conseguimos nada contra ellos. Están en niveles mucho más avanzados que nosotros.

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo!-le reprimió Etemon-¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan pesimista niño?! Hicieron un gran trabajo los dos. Sólo hay que seguir mejorando.

Después de recorridos varios kilómetros, con la noche sobre ellos, Etemon decidió detenerse y descansar antes de que se durmiera al volante. Los niños estuvieron de acuerdo; también estaban cansados.

Se acomodaron los dos hermanos adelante y Etemon atrás, estirado sobre todo el asiento. Agumon pidió que su nariz no comenzara a molestarle en la noche y le impidiera dormir.

BlackAgumon sólo deseó que los buscadores de tesoros no los atraparan mientras dormían, aunque sabía que estaban bastante lejos como para que así ocurriera.

Una extraña sensación despertó al digimon oscuro mientras soñaba con su antigua cueva y los buenos días que pasaba allí; seguro junto a su hermano y bajo el cobijo de su madre.

Entreabrió los ojos, y lo que vio casi hizo que se le fuera la mandíbula al piso; la columna de luz había descendido de nuevo.

"_¡¡ES DIANAMON!! ¡¡ESTÁ DE REGRESO!!"_

No podía creerlo. Tanto así que apenas reaccionaba. Se sentó rápido y se restregó los ojos. Miró de nuevo; ¡Y ahí seguía!

-Agumon…-le sacudió el brazo, pero su hermano no reaccionó-Agumon, despierta, despierta.

El digimon refunfuñó algunas palabras y siguió durmiendo. BlackAgumon le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo que despertó al Agumon al instante, dando un grito muy molesto.

-¡¿Qué te pasa…?!-su hermano le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar. Le apuntó en dirección a la columna luminosa, y Agumon se quedó helado.

-¡¡¡Hum mmm mmmoommmm!!!

-¿Eh?-su hermano le destapó la boca y Agumon repitió muy acelerado.

-¡¡¡ES DIANAMON!!! ¡¡TENEMOS QUE IR!!

-Ya lo sé, pero…-miró al asiento de atrás.- ¿Qué hacemos con el señor Etemon?

-¡Pues despertémoslo!

Ambos digimons comenzaron a sacudir a Etemon y a llamarlo varias veces, pero el digimon solo gruñía, se daba la vuelta y seguía roncando.

-Eg…mejor vamos nosotros-sugirió BlackAgumon.

-Sí.

Los hermanos comenzaron a correr. La columna estaba lejos, pero no como para que no alcanzaran a llegar. Cuando estuvieron cerca, vieron que el aire comenzaba a ponerse denso y a la vez lleno de una energía muy extraña. La misma que sintieron la primera vez. La misma que no podían explicar.

El polvo blanco, según Bastemon, procedente de las mismas estrellas, comenzó a bañar todo el lugar, dándole un aire místico y alucinante.

Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que detenerse y recobrar el aliento, pues habían corrido muy rápido y estaban sin aire. Dianamon no les había visto aún. Los hermanos observaron, y su figura se enmarcaba en la columna brillante.

Dianamon hablaba con un Dracomon, quien le miraba curioso y con una cara sonriente y sorprendida a la vez. La misma que tenían Agumon y su hermano el día en que vieron a Dianamon la primera vez.

Cautelosos, los gemelos se acercaron hasta los dos digimons. El pequeño dragón se asustó un poco al ver a los recién llegados, y se puso a la ofensiva. Dianamon sin embargo, les reconoció de inmediato y sus ojos dorados expresaron un gesto de alegría.

Agumon y BlackAgumon se quedaron allí parados sin saber exactamente qué decir. Estaban atónitos al ver a Dianamon de nuevo. Dracomon gruñía, pero Dianamon lo calmó con su voz suave y pasiva.

-Tranquilo Dracomon, no van a hacerte nada; ellos son nuestros amigos.

El digimon miró a Dianamon algo confundido, pero de inmediato se calmó y volvió a sentarse en el suelo de tierra. Dianamon volteó y se quedó de frente a los dos Agumon. Estos aún no reaccionaban.

-Saludos, mis pequeños viajeros. Hacía mucho que no os veía.

Agumon despertó de su letargo, al escuchar esa forma de hablar de nuevo, y se dirigió a su hermano.

-Oye…habla igual que Arkhan…

BlackAgumon movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

-No lo había notado antes…

-…Yo tampoco…-BlackAgumon aún no reaccionaba del todo.

Dianamon estaba suspendida en el aire, en medio de la columna de luz que le rodeaba. Tal vez su aspecto astral y las grandes luces a su alrededor tenían a BlackAgumon así de impactado. Cuando finalmente reaccionó, comenzó a hablar muy atropelladamente.

-¡Dianamon! ¡Es terrible! ¡¡Los dos buscadores, y tu anillo, salimos corriendo en el auto, y nos atacaron, y el embrujo y…!!

Dianamon dejó escapar una ligera risa al ver la reacción del pequeño digimon. Levantó su mano para que guardara silencio, y el digimon acató muy bien. Después, ella habló:

-Veo que han pasado muchas dificultades.

Los hermanos se miraron para decidir quién respondía. BlackAgumon lo hizo.

-Sí…muchas…

-¿Han corrido peligro?-su voz era tranquilizadora y dulce.

Los dos digimons movieron su cabeza afirmativamente. Dianamon les miró con algo de culpa y ternura.

-Pequeños digimons… ¡Lamento mucho haberos metido en esto! No debí haberos pedido algo tan peligroso y osado. Si queréis, podéis renunciar; sería lo mejor…

-¡No!-respondieron ambos a la vez y con vigor.

La digimon blanca se sorprendió muchísimo con esto, y se quedó en silencio. Los hermanos hablaron uno a la vez.

-Prometimos que íbamos a ayudarte Dianamon-dijo Agumon.

-No vamos a desistir, no todavía.

-Y no creas que lo hacemos por el "obsequio único y especial"-hizo el efecto con las garras.

-Es porque tú nos pediste ayuda, y vamos a encontrar ese anillo, cueste lo que nos cueste.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Dianamon muy seguros y convencidos. La digimon realmente se sorprendió de que dos digimons tan pequeños tuvieran tanto espíritu. Volvió a sonreír afable.

Luego, cruzó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, las sujetó con una mano, y quedó sentada en medio de la columna de luz.

-Bien. Contadme mis pequeños; ¿Cómo os enterasteis de que busco mi anillo?-soltó una risa nuevamente-Porque, sinceramente, fui muy descuidada al haberos pedido un favor, sin siquiera deciros qué es lo que estoy buscando. Y de verdad lo lamento, pero tenía que marcharme cuanto antes. Me llamaban.

Los digimons dejaron de lado el hecho de que Dianamon olvidase mencionar que buscaba su anillo, e hicieron otra pregunta.

-¿Quiénes te llamaban Dianamon?

Dianamon les miró comprensiva. Suspiró y volvió a hablar.

-Mis pequeños viajeros…de seguro estáis llenos de dudas. Os habéis esforzado mucho por mí, así que seré honesta con ustedes y os contaré todo desde un principio…

Movió su bastón blanco, y los tres digimons que estaban allí comenzaron a ver imágenes dentro de sus cabezas…

* * *

-Silver… ¿Tú ves eso cierto?-preguntó Arkhan boquiabierto.

El gatomon movió su cabeza afirmativamente, pero no alcanzaba a responder.

Lejos, muy lejos del lugar, Arkhan y Silver podían ver la columna de luz. Se veía como una delgada línea blanca que caía en vertical desde el cielo hasta la tierra. Era luminosa e intrigante.

-Debe ser… ¡Debe ser Dianamon!-exclamó Arkhan entusiasmado. Abrió la computadora y movió el visor de la cámara hacia atrás-Bastemon tiene que ver esto…

-¡Arkhan! ¿No deberíamos seguir y atrapar a los enanos primero?-preguntó Silver cuando pudo reaccionar.

El Mummymon casi le dio un bastonazo de nuevo.

-¡¿No ves acaso que está a kilómetros de nosotros?! No llegaremos nunca para alcanzarla.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Le envío esto a Bastemon y seguimos avanzando. Es probable que ese trío ya esté ahí.

-¡¿Pero y si le están entregando el anillo, miau?!-se le erizaron los pelos y la cola.

Arkhan no había pensado en esto. De un rápido movimiento, Arkhan cerró la computadora, se puso de pie, tomó a Silver y salió disparado en dirección de la columna de luz.

¡No podían entregar ese anillo!

* * *

-Desde que el digimundo no ha podido sostener las fuerzas de la oscuridad que le amenazan, los ángeles guardianes envían a sus mensajeros a buscar humanos de corazones puros y fuertes para que, junto a digimons con corazones similares, puedan aliarse y ayudarse mutuamente. Así, hemos podido sostener el balance del digimundo durante mucho tiempo…-contaba Dianamon, mientras los tres digimons rookie veían en sus mentes, imágenes del pasado, en las que niños elegidos y sus digimons luchaban con gran valor contra poderosos y oscuros enemigos.

-¿Tú eres un ángel guardián Dianamon?-preguntó Agumon.

-No Agumon,-le respondió ella, siempre sonriendo-No lo soy; soy una de las mensajeras de los tres grandes ángeles. Mi tarea es muy importante, especialmente ahora que fuertes presencias malignas se ciernen sobre el digimundo, y mis compañeros ya no están conmigo.

-¿Y qué tienes que hacer Dianamon?-preguntó BlackAgumon esta vez.

-Mi misión, es encontrar a los digimons de corazón puro y valiente que ayudarán a la nueva generación de niños elegidos a proteger nuestro mundo. Por tanto, he de recorrer todo el digimundo en busca de esas valiosas presencias. En mi viaje por esta zona, he perdido mi anillo de luna.

-¿Anillo de luna?-preguntó BlackAgumon nuevamente.

-Así es…-los ojos de Dianamon reflejaron una gran tristeza de pronto.

-¿Y qué hace tu anillo Dianamon?-dijo Agumon emocionado y poniendo a prueba su teoría- ¿Verdad que tiene magia?

Dianamon volvió a sonreír con ternura al escuchar al pequeño digimon naranja.

-Sí Agumon; tiene magia. Pero no cualquier magia. Con él, puedo llevar mi memoria hacia el pasado, o hacerla viajar hacia el futuro.

Los tres digimons se sorprendieron muchísimo al oír esto. El pequeño dragón verde habló esta vez.

-¿Y para qué haces eso Dianamon?

-Con mis visiones del futuro, me es mucho más fácil encontrar a los digimons que son escogidos para proteger al digimundo. Aunque no son exactas, mis visiones me permiten ver el tipo de digimon que pelea junto a un niño elegido, así, mi búsqueda se acorta-Sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse-Pero ahora que le he perdido, he viajado sin rumbo preciso por el digimundo, buscando en cada uno de los digimons…pero no encuentro. Me es muy difícil, ¡Y mi tarea se retrasa cada vez más! Los tiempos oscuros ya se acercan, y si no he encontrado a todos los digimons acompañantes…mis señores ángeles podrían disgustarse mucho conmigo-sus ojos reflejaron una gran angustia esta vez- ¡Nunca les he fallado!

Los tres digimons pudieron ver a los tres ángeles y a sus siervos mensajeros. Dianamon estaba altamente calificada entre el equipo, y se notaba el respeto que sus compañeros sentían por ella.

-No te preocupes Dianamon-dijo Agumon de pronto.

Las imágenes en la cabeza de los tres digimons desaparecieron. Dianamon se quedó mirando fijamente al pequeño dinosaurio naranja; éste le había expresado una seguridad muy grande en sus palabras.

-Nosotros encontraremos tu anillo.

-¡Ya verás! ¡Los ángeles estarán muy felices con tu trabajo, no te preocupes!-le siguió animoso el pequeño Dracomon.

-Es una promesa Dianamon, ¡Ese anillo volverá contigo!-terminó BlackAgumon.

Dianamon se sintió muy reconfortada. Esos pequeños digimons eran tan especiales…

-Dracomon, ¿Tú también vas a buscar el anillo verdad?-le preguntó BlackAgumon al digimon a su lado.

-¡Claro que sí!-respondió este con una sonrisa.

-¿Recordáis que os había mencionado, que había pedido ayuda a otros digimons?-dijo Dianamon.

-Sí-respondieron los hermanos.

-Bien; Dracomon es uno de ellos. Tiene un corazón muy noble, y he confiado en él tanto como en vosotros chicos.

En eso, BlackAgumon lo recordó.

-Dianamon, ¿No le pediste ayuda a un gatomon y a su amigo Mummymon cierto?

Dianamon se quedó viéndole extrañada. Hizo memoria.

-No, a ninguno. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis?

-Lo sabía,-miró a su hermano-esos dos nos han estado mintiendo desde un principio.

Agumon asintió con algo de pesar, por haberse creído el cuento de los buscadores de tesoros.

-Por cierto-dijo Agumon-Etemon también está ayudándonos a buscar tu anillo. Si lo encontramos, ¿Él también recibirá un obsequio?

-Eso depende de cómo se porte con vosotros.

-¡Muy bien!-respondieron los hermanos animados.

-¡Es muy bueno con nosotros!-dijo Agumon.

-¡Y además nos protege!-le siguió su hermano.

-¡Entonces él también recibirá un obsequio!-respondió Dianamon animosa.

-¡¡Excelente!!

-¿Y los otros digimons que también buscan tu anillo? ¿También recibirán algo?-preguntó Dracomon.

-Claro que sí Dracomon…-la mirada de la digimon se perdió en la espesura de la noche-Todos recibirán un obsequio…único y especial…

Los tres digimons no dijeron nada. Se quedaron mirándola absortos. ¿De qué trataría? ¿Qué tenía Dianamon para ellos?

En eso, ella despertó de su ensoñación y sonrió nuevamente.

-Bueno mis jóvenes digimons,- se levantó e hizo ademán de irse.-Es momento de que me marche. Mi búsqueda aún no ha terminado, y debo darme prisa. Si podéis encontrar mi anillo, pensad en mí; estaré con vosotros enseguida.

-¡Sí!-asintieron los tres digimons.

La digimon movió su bastón blanco como lo hizo la primera vez, y la columna de luz comenzó a desvanecerse.

-¡Y tened mucho cuidado!

-¡Adiós Dianamon!-se despidieron los tres digimons que se quedaron en el suelo.

La columna comenzó a ascender y a borrarse, dejando aquella estela de polvo blanco flotando en todo el lugar. Cuando volvió el silencio y la oscuridad, BlackAgumon apenas se veía.

-Oye Dracomon, ¿Vas a venir con nosotros?-le preguntó.

-Oh no-respondió éste, mientras se rascaba la cola-Si nos separamos, encontraremos el anillo más rápido. Si lo buscamos juntos, sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Les miró y les sonrió.

Los hermanos sonrieron también.

-Bueno, está bien-digo BlackAgumon y se acercó a él. Le estiró la garra, y ambos se estrecharon-Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

-¡Oh! Seguro que sí. Seguro que sí-repitió-Ha sido un placer conocerlos chicos, nos veremos en alguna otra ocasión. ¿Se quedarán en el desierto más días cierto?

-Así es-respondió Agumon.

-Bien. Es probable que nos encontremos por ahí-se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a andar- ¡Suerte!

-¡Adiós!-dijeron los hermanos.

-¡Ah! Y si te encuentras un Mummymon y un gatomon, no les creas nada, sólo te van a engañar-le recomendó Agumon.

Dracomon movió sus alas en señal de que había captado el mensaje, y así lo haría. Luego, desapareció en las penumbras de la noche desértica.

-Bueno, nosotros también tenemos que volver-dijo BlackAgumon.

-Oye hermano…-dijo Agumon, en un tono que a su gemelo le dijo "estoy preocupado"-¿No sería mejor…so nosotros tres también nos separamos…y buscamos por distintos lados?

El digimon negro se quedó viéndolo. Después, solo dijo comprensivo:

-¿Te parece que es una buena idea?

-Bueno…encontraríamos el anillo más rápido.

-¿Eso crees?

-Mm…-Agumon no sonaba muy seguro-Tú también habías dicho eso antes.

-Cierto. Pero, ¿Realmente quieres que nos separemos Agumon?-le miró sonriente.

Agumon se lo pensó. Lo pensó de nuevo, y le dio vueltas una y mil veces. Vencido, miró a su hermano mayor por unos segundos.

-¿No verdad?-acertó BlackAgumon.

El pequeño dinosaurio naranja movió su cabeza afirmativamente; era cierto que avanzarían más rápido, pero le gustaba mucho ese trío que conformaban. Además, le resultaba difícil separarse de su hermano.

BlackAgumon le rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-No seas tonto. Encontraremos ese anillo, juntos. Y si no lo encontramos; bueno, nos tendremos a los tres.

Agumon se sintió muy feliz al escuchar esto.

-Seguro que sí, seguro que sí-dijo animado.

Ambos digimons regresaron riéndose de lo gracioso que les pareció Dracomon.

**Continuará...**


	8. ¡Eres lo máximo, hermano!

Este capi va cargado con un poco más de acción. Dedicado a mis lindos friends Wargy, Lady of Knights y Fogachan por supuesto

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**8.- ¡Eres lo máximo, hermano!**

La mañana siguiente, los tres amigos iban arriba del auto negro de Arkhan, recorriendo el desierto del digimundo, mirando por todos lados a ver si estaba el anillo de Dianamon por ahí. Se detuvieron varias veces para revisar cuidadosamente, pero no encontraban nada.

Los dos hermanos estaban mucho más concentrados que antes, pero Etemon no lograba poner los pies en la tierra.

-Dianamon dijo que también le daría un obsequio especial a usted señor Etemon-le dijo Agumon aquella mañana.

-¡Sí! Porque usted se portaba muy bien con nosotros, y además nos está ayudando a buscar su anillo.

-¡Y ella es muy dulce y hermosa!

-¡Y tiene unos ojos dorados preciosos!

-¡Y…y…!

Y los dos hermanos siguieron hablando y hablando sobre las grandiosidades y los atributos maravillosos de Dianamon.

-Maravillosos…atributos…-dijo el digimon con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, y un notorio rubor pervertido que los dos Agumon alcanzaron a detectar.

-¿Le pasa algo señor Etemon?- le preguntó BlackAgumon.

-¿Tiene fiebre señor Etemon?-siguió su hermano.

-¿Eh?-Etemon estaba medio adormilado. Aún no despertaba muy bien de sus ensoñaciones.- ¿Qué? No, yo no…yo nada.

Los hermanos se miraron extrañados. Etemon notó esto.

-No, yo nada, tengo, vista en…volante, y…maravillosos…y…cosa que vuela y…

Los Agumon no conseguían descifrar lo que Etemon decía, pero en eso, el digimon despertó de golpe.

-¡¡AAAAHH!! ¡Son Arkhan y Silver!-su boca estaba muy abierta, y su dedo apuntaba al cielo.

Los hermanos saltaron de sus asientos y miraron hacia su derecha, y vieron a Arkhan montado en un extraño digimon que volaba hacia ellos.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Agumon extrañado.

-Debe ser…-BlackAgumon no supo se estaba en lo correcto, pero de todos modos lo dijo-Debe ser la evolución de Silver…

Y en efecto, la figura de un caballo alado y protegido por una enorme armadura brillante se les acercó tan rápido que apenas alcanzaron a sujetarse para que la fuerza con la que pasó sobre ellos no los tirara fuera del auto.

El nuevo digimon dio un pequeño giro en el aire y aterrizó. Arkhan se bajó de él, y su mirada estaba seria y fija en el trío de digimons.

Los tres amigos se quedaron viéndoles algo nerviosos; No sólo habían descubierto que ellos eran los malos, sino que además se habían quedado con el auto del Mummymon.

-Bueno trío de problemáticos digimons, hora de que terminemos este juego y nos entreguéis el anillo de Dianamon. Realmente me habéis hecho perder la paciencia.

-Ya te dijimos que no lo tenemos-le dijo Agumon.

-¿Porqué no quieres creernos?-preguntó su hermano.

-Porque Bastemon no se equivoca-respondió Arkhan mientras tomaba su forma digimon-y si ella dice que vosotros lo tenéis, ¡Lo tenéis! ¡Y nos lo daréis ahora! ¡¡Necrophobia!!

El ataque iba directo a los tres digimons, pero Etemon saltó del auto y lo detuvo con sus manos, causando una gran explosión que le afectó un poco.

-¡No tenemos el anillo! ¿Porqué no lo entiendes Mummymon cabeza dura?-le gritó Etemon.

-¿Es que ya se lo han entregado a Dianamon acaso?-preguntó el digimon alado.

-¡¡Ugg…!!-BlackAgumon se agarró la cabeza, enojado- ¡No lo tenemos! ¡Aún no lo encontramos y menos se lo hemos pasado a Dianamon!

-¡Mienten! ¡Sabemos que lo tienen! Nuestra base de datos también lo muestra así.

-¿Eh?-los hermanos se miraron y no entendieron. Sin embargo, los buscadores de tesoros no tenían tiempo para explicaciones.

-Si no nos lo entregan, se los quitaremos, ¡Así tengamos que hacerlos pedazos! ¡¡LANZA RELAMPAGUEANTE!

El ataque les llegó de golpe a los hermanos, y éstos sintieron su cuerpo atravesado por mil agujas eléctricas. Cayeron al suelo de arena sin poder reaccionar muy bien.

-¡Eres un canalla! ¡Peleas contra digimons de muy bajo nivel!-Etemon se interpuso para evitar que otro ataque les llegara.

-Eso es lo que menos nos importa-respondió el digimon.

-¿Eres Silver o me equivoco? Veo que has alcanzado un nivel armor.

-Así es…-respondió Silver de manera maliciosa-Ahora soy Maildramon; Soy mucho más fuerte que antes, y no pienses que tienes alguna oportunidad contra los dos.

-Pues eso está por verse-respondió Etemon, mientras una esfera oscura de energía aparecía en su mano-¡Redes oscuras!

Los dos amigos evadieron el ataque. Mummymon utilizó su técnica Vendaje de serpiente, pero en vez de atrapar a Etemon, éste atrapó las vendas en sus manos y de un fuerte tirón logró acercar a Arkhan y golpearlo con gran poder y lanzarlo muy lejos.

Mientras, los dos hermanos conseguían reponerse del ataque recibido. Cuando pudieron darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, se encontraron con que los dos buscadores de tesoros luchaban contra Etemon.

-Ay no… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Agumon.

-¡Pues tenemos que ayudarle!-BlackAgumon iba a ir, pero al ver que Agumon no se movía, se detuvo también- ¿Qué pasa?

-BlackAgumon aceptémoslo…no hacemos gran cosa…somos muy pequeños…

-¡Eso lo sé! Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí parados, ¡Le darán una paliza a Etemon si ni siquiera intentamos algo!

Agumon vio con angustia, como Etemon se esforzaba tanto y peleaba contra dos digimons a la vez.

-Quiero ayudarlo…de verdad quiero…pero…

-¡Pero nada!-BlackAgumon lo tomó del brazo- ¡Vamos!

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Agumon siguió a su hermano. Éste dio un gran salto y abriendo completamente su boca, se aferró fuertemente del brazo de Mummymon, evitando que éste atacara a Etemon.

-Enano, suéltame…-Arkhan trataba de quitarse a BlackAgumon, pero su mordida era tan fuerte que era imposible soltárselo. Un agudo dolor comenzó a recorrerle el brazo, así que decidió quitárselo de la forma más fácil. Tomó su pistola y apuntó con ella a la cabeza de BlackAgumon. Un segundo antes de que pudiera apretar el gatillo, el estruendoso canto de Etemon le retumbó en los oídos y lo obligó a soltar el arma y caer de rodillas.

También Maildramon cayó al suelo a causa del ataque, justo mientras aplastaba con su enorme pata a Agumon.

Los dos hermanos consiguieron librarse y se reunieron con el digimon.

-¿Están bien?-les preguntó Etemon; su respiración era un tanto acelerada y ya mostraba signos de daño.

-Sí, pero usted no se ve nada bien señor Etemon-dijo Agumon preocupado.

-No importa; tenemos que irnos de aquí; esos dos no son tan fáciles de vencer, y podrían ponerse más peligrosos.

-¿Tendremos que huir de nuevo?-preguntó Agumon algo afectado.

-Pues…-Etemon tampoco quería. Le parecía inaceptable tener que escapar de una batalla, pero… ¿Y si algo le pasa a los enanos…? _"Podrían matarlos aquí y sin mucho esfuerzo"_

Les miró fijamente. Ambos demostraban gran preocupación y además un desgano ante la idea de tener que huir siempre. Pero Etemon se dio cuenta de lo único que se podía hacer.

-Escuchen-se agachó y puso sus manos sobre las cabezotas de ambos digimons-Estos dos no se rendirán hasta que consigan el anillo. No le tenemos, y no quieren entenderlo, así que nos seguirán hasta que nos hagan pedacitos y vean que no lo tenemos. La única forma de librarnos de ellos es derrotándolo, pero ustedes corren riesgo aquí. Además, Dianamon les encargó mucho esto, así que tienen que terminarlo.

-Pero…-BlackAgumon iba a preguntar, pero Etemon los tomó y los dejó en el auto.

-Ahora, quiero que se larguen de aquí cuanto antes.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!!!-los dos hermanos quedaron casi impactados con esto.

-¡Pero no podemos dejarlo aquí!-protestó Agumon.

-¡Podemos ayudar! ¡Aunque sea un poco!-le siguió BlackAgumon.

-Lo sé, pero no voy a arriesgarme. Ahora, pisen el acelerador y váyanse de aquí.

Esto último sonó más como una orden. BlackAgumon estaba confundido. Intentó ver a través de los oscuros lentes de Etemon, pero sólo pudo sentir su decisión de querer pelear por aquellos dos niños. No lo entendía.

De pronto, un destello y un fuerte impacto golpearon a Etemon por la espalda, haciendo que el digimon lanzara un fuerte grito y cayera al suelo, apoyado en la puerta del auto. Arkhan lo había atacado, y ahora se acercaba a los tres digimons dispuesto a terminarlos de una vez. También Silver se había puesto en pie y se dirigía hacia ellos.

Agumon se asustó muchísimo, y lo único que quería era salir de ahí de alguna forma. BlackAgumon seguía con su mente bloqueada.

"_No es normal…los virus…hacen cosas malas, pero Etemon es tan distinto…él solo pelea para protegernos, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…"_

Etemon volvió a ponerse de pie. Esta vez respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Váyanse de aquí ya!

-Pero…-Agumon quería decir algo, pero los vendajes de serpiente atraparon a Etemon y lo lanzaron lejos, cayendo en la arena y quedando casi inmóvil. En eso, BlackAgumon despertó de su letargo.

-¡No! No vamos a irnos, ¡No!

-BlackAgumon…-su hermano le miró confundido.

-No vamos a irnos, el señor Etemon no tiene porqué pelear por nosotros, nosotros también podemos luchar, ¡No vamos a salir corriendo sólo porque somos más chicos, no vamos, no vamos, nooooo!

Un enorme destello de luz cubrió el cuerpo de BlackAgumon, y su grito enojado resonó en todo el desierto del digimundo. Arkhan y Silver sabían muy bien de qué se trataba; Silver lo había experimentado hacía muy poco. Etemon se quedó impactado al ver la luz resplandeciente y enceguecedora arriba del auto.

Agumon sólo podía sentir un gran poder despertando a su lado.

Cuando la luz finalmente desapareció, lo que vieron los dejó a todos sorprendidos.

-¡BlackAgumon…evo…él evolucionó!-Etemon estaba boquiabierto. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido?

Arkhan y Silver estaban igual de sorprendidos. Agumon ni siquiera conseguía reaccionar.

"_Menos mal que compré la de carga pesada…"-_pensaba Arkhan mientras observaba al nuevo digimon delante de sí.

Un enorme Allomon pisaba ahora su enorme camioneta negra. Sus brillantes ojos verdes le miraron desafiante. La camioneta negra rugía bajo el enorme peso del digimon dinosaurio.

-¡Oye! ¡Bájate de ahí! ¡Esa camioneta me salió muy costosa!-le gritó el Mummymon.

-Como digas-respondió Allomon con una prepotente voz, saltando luego del vehículo y cayendo justo encima de Mummymon, aplastándolo con su gran peso.

-¡¡Silver!! ¡Sácame esta cosa de encima!

Silver acudió de inmediato, y cuando estaba por atacar, una enorme bola de energía le impactó directamente y cayó herido al suelo.

-¡¡JAJAJA!!-rió Etemon- ¿Cómo estuvo eso?

-¡Muy bien!-respondió Agumon a su lado, quien lo había liberado de las vendas de Mummymon.

-¡Vamos por ellos!-Etemon tomó a Silver por el cuello, y lo lanzó con gran fuerza contra el suelo, azotándolo y dejándolo noqueado. Arkhan atacó a Allomon y logró quitárselo. Sin embargo, Allomon no sufrió un daño tan considerable como lo era cuando estaba en su anterior etapa.

El digimon momia se puso de pie y atacó nuevamente. El impacto le llegó directo, pero pudo resistirlo muy bien; avanzó y embistió a su oponente con su poderoso cuerpo.

Arkhan lo retuvo con sus dos manos y para sorpresa de Allomon, éste lo levantó en el aire y volvió a tirarlo al suelo con gran fuerza. Allomon quedó boca arriba, y le costaba un poco voltearse.

-¡Yo te ayudaré hermano!-gritó Agumon animado. Realmente estaba feliz por lo que su hermano mayor había conseguido-¡¡Flama bebé!!

El ataque se dirigió hasta Mummymon, pero éste lo desvaneció con su mano sin mayor esfuerzo.

-No me molestes enano-Arkhan envolvió a Agumon para que dejara de estorbarle. Hecho esto, apuntó su arma hacia Etemon, quien estaba dando una buena golpiza a Maildramon-Ya no nos molestarás más…-Arkhan apuntó, y estaba por disparar, cuando Allomon logró darse la vuelta, y al ver que Etemon estaba en peligro, se levantó a prisa y atacó nuevamente.

-¡Cabezazo explosivo!

El ataque causó una fuerte explosión en el lugar, y Arkhan salió disparado, perdiendo su arma y sintiendo su cuerpo acalambrado. Pero se levantó de inmediato, y con una expresión de poca paciencia, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Allomon, quien se preparó para recibir el ataque del digimon, cuando Arkhan salió despedido a causa de un ataque por parte de Etemon.

-¡Redes oscuras!

El Mummymon consiguió desviar el ataque con sus manos, pero la fuerza lo lanzó un par de metros más lejos. Sin embargo, volvió a levantarse.

-¡Allomon, encárgate de Silver, Arkhan y yo estamos en nivel ultra, yo me encargaré!-le ordenó Etemon.

-¡Sí!

Allomon se dirigió ahora a su nuevo objetivo; Maildramon se había puesto en pie con dificultad pues ya estaba bastante extenuado.

"_No podrá seguir por mucho; Etemon le ha dejado casi vencido"_

-¡Lanza relampagueante!-el ataque de Silver fue veloz y certero, sin dejar tiempo a Allomon de evadirlo.

Éste cayó al suelo, sintiéndose ya cansado.

-Ése anillo será nuestro…-se acercó Maildramon para acabar con Allomon.

-No lo tenemos…-Allomon volvió a levantarse con dificultad, y cuando Silver estaba por atacar nuevamente, una bola de fuego en su cara le hizo perder el equilibrio: Agumon había vuelto a acertar.

-¿Estás bien Allomon?-le preguntó el digimon naranja.

-Estoy bien, ¡Gracias!

Los hermanos se sonrieron.

-¡Acaba con él!-le animó el menor.

Allomon asintió con su cabeza, la que por cierto iba a utilizar.

-¡Cabezazo explosivo!-corrió y golpeó con su poderosa cabeza a Silver, causando una poderosa explosión y lanzando lejos al digimon, quien perdió su forma evolutiva y rodó varios metros en la forma de un pequeño Gazimon.

Arkhan, quien en ese momento se libraba a mano limpia con Etemon, vio esto y se quitó al digimon oponente de encima. Al ver que Silver había quedado completamente debilitado, fue hasta él y lo recogió con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible.

-Silver… ¿Qué…?

-Disculpa Arkhan…ug…-un gemido de dolor salió de su boca-Gasté toda mi energía en poder digievolucionar…no me fue posible mantener mi evolución por más tiempo…

Mummymon quedó sorprendido. Silver nunca caía al piso, nunca se rendía, él siempre era el mejor, pero ahora…

-¡Ajaja!-rió Etemon, lleno de golpes y magulladuras- ¡Ahora sí se dan cuenta de que no pueden contra nosotros!

Etemon era el único que sonreía. Allomon y su hermano menor estaban sorprendidos también de que pudieron vencer un enemigo, que tampoco reaccionaban del todo.

Arkhan se levantó con Silver en su brazo. El agotado digimon se había desmayado y sus ojos ahora descansaban cerrados.

-Ustedes ganan- dijo el digimon en un tono bastante serio. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse-Sin embargo, no es la última vez que nos verán. Ese anillo será nuestro.

-¡Ven a buscarlo cuanto quieras, los venceremos de nuevo!-dijo Etemon quitándose el polvo de encima-¡Ah! Por cierto…¡¡No tenemos el anillo así que vengan por él cuando lo tengamos!!

Mummymon cerró los ojos, molesto, pero sin perder los estribos.

-Sé que ustedes lo tienen; volveremos por él.

Y diciendo esto, comenzó a caminar, alejándose del trío de digimons que habían aplastado a su compañero gatomon.

Los dos hermanos aún estaban estupefactos. Sin darse cuenta, Allomon regresó a su etapa rookie, quedando parado al lado de su hermano. Agumon giró la cabeza lentamente, aún con la boca un tanto abierta.

-…

-…

-Guau…-Agumon comenzó a sonreír de a poco.- ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Eres lo máximo hermano!

BlackAgumon se sonrojó un poco.

-Pues muchas gracias.

-¡Ya pudiste evolucionar! ¡Yo también quiero!-tomó a su hermano y lo levantó como pudo en su cabeza.

-¡Espera! ¡Bájame!

Los Agumon celebraban felices corriendo por todas partes. Etemon les miraba sonriente.

"_Estos niños son especiales; pueden conseguir lo que sea sólo con desearlo desde el fondo de sus corazones. Si lo quieren, de seguro encontrarán el anillo también"_

Sonrió más aún y miró el estado en el que estaba: molido.

Le dolía el cuerpo, pero no sentía ganas de quejarse. Al contrario. Había sido una gran batalla. No pudo acabar con Arkhan como lo hubiese querido, pero al menos no se quedó atrás.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡Moviéndose!-les dijo mientras subía al auto, tratando de ignorar las heridas que le dolían más-¡Ese anillo no va a aparecer solo!

Los hermanos dejaron de correr y fueron muy aprisa hacia la camioneta. Se subieron y abrazaron con fuerza a etemon.

-¡Gracias por salvarnos señor etemon!-le dijo BlackAgumon sonriente.

-¡Usted es nuestro héroe!-Agumon sonreía aún más.

Etemon no supo cómo reaccionar. Le dio algo de vergüenza, pero de inmediato se sacó al par de niños de encima.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con las manos! ¡Me van a arruinar!

Los hermanos rieron alegres.

-¡Sí señor!

Etemon les miró y sonrió.

-Lo hicieron muy bien…los dos. Cómo se nota que están creciendo…

Los Agumon se sintieron aún más felices al escuchar esto.

-¡Pero mi hermano lo hizo aún mejor! ¡Fue increíble como alcanzó su etapa adulta!

Mientras la camioneta comenzaba a avanzar sus primeros kilómetros, Agumon hablaba y hablaba de lo sorprendente que había sido BlackAgumon al haber evolucionado teniendo tan poca experiencia. Describió una a una todas las cosas que había alcanzado a captar, y hasta exageró algunas de la emoción que tenía.

El digimon pardo le escuchaba y se reía para sus adentros. ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando alcanzaran la etapa ultra? ¿Y después la mega?

Ya se imaginaba dos gigantescas y poderosas bestias saltando como niñitas por haber alcanzado el nivel superior. Sin embargo, BlackAgumon no reía ni tampoco prestaba mucha atención a lo que su hermano contaba, ni a las pequeñas risas de Etemon.

Su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de aquella última pelea, y también de la anterior; Etemon luchando contra aquellos dos digimons, poniendo su vida en riesgo. Estaban también su hermano y él, tan pequeños e…

"_E inútiles…así no podemos hacer nada. Esta búsqueda del anillo se ha vuelto sumamente arriesgada. Además, no sabemos cuántos otros digimons pueden ir tras el anillo sólo por interés propio, nos ponemos en riesgo todos…La digievolución no llega a cada momento, a mí me costó muchísimo alcanzarla en ese momento, y aún así Arkhan tenía oportunidad de destruirnos. Esto va mal, muy mal."_

Miró a Etemon y luego a su hermano. ¿Y si los perdía a ellos? ¿Y si la próxima vez llegaban otros aún más poderosos que Arkhan y Silver? ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su hermano?

Jamás se lo perdonaría; era al único que tenía, aunque ahora Etemon se le había hecho tan cercano…tampoco se perdonaría que algo le pasara por culpa de su debilidad…

-Ya no podemos…

-¿Eh?-Agumon y Etemon le miraron extrañados, pues el digimon no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto, y ahora que venía a decir algo, era en un tono serio y preocupante.

-¿De qué hablas BlackAgumon?-le preguntó su hermano.

-Ya no…no podemos seguir con esto.

-¡¿Qué?!-Etemon se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esto, y detuvo en seco el vehículo.

Una gran nube de polvo se formó a su alrededor.

**Próximo, último capítulo...**


	9. Un obsequio único y especial

Y aquí, el último capi de este fic. Espero les guste.

**-editado-**

Arreglados varios de mis errores a principios de mi tiempo como escritora ^^U

* * *

**9.- Un obsequio único y especial.**

Ya cuando caía el sol, el viento cálido que soplaba las arenas del desierto digital se enfriaba poco a poco, y se alzaban en el cielo estrellas apagadas y sin alegría.

O al menos así las veía Agumon.

Iba con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano, hurgueteada en su nariz molestosa.

Aunque tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a la comezón. Miró hacia delante: El panorama estaba igual de triste que el cielo o su mente.

BlackAgumon tenía su mirada perdida en el horizonte, con su mente vagando en pensamientos opacos como su piel.

"_Siempre está pensando. No entiendo cómo le hace para no aburrirse de eso"_

Miró luego a Etemon.

Él sí estaba afectado. Su semblante estaba serio, sus dedos muy apretados contra el volante, se había mordido el labio inferior…

"_Quisiera…hacer algo para que no estuvieran así…pero mi hermano…"_

Agumon sólo quería arreglar un poco las cosas, pero resultaba inútil.

BlackAgumon había decidido que ya no seguirían buscando el anillo de Dianamon. Era peligroso para todos. Habían involucrado a Etemon, y podían incluso matarlo a él también.

Dentro de poco, caería por completo la noche. Habían intentado llamar a Dianamon por todos los medios, pero no había caso de que apareciera.

"_Ella dijo…que teníamos que pensar fuertemente en ella, y vendría…pero no está. No viene"_

El pequeño dinosaurio naranja había pensado en todos los métodos para intentar llamar a un digimon que no está presente, pero no hubo caso.

Ahora se dirigían de vuelta a la ciudad de las naranjas. Como nada había funcionado, Etemon les dejaría allí y ellos continuarían solos su nueva vida.

-No sé tú, pero yo seguiré buscando el anillo de Dianamon. No puedo creer que te hayas rendido ante tan pequeña cosa; realmente esperaba más de ti-le había dicho Etemon después de la conversación que mantuvieron en la tarde.

-Es peligroso para todos; no debería seguir con esto-le había respondido BlackAgumon con desgano-Si Arkhan y Silver persisten, puede que se enfrenten de nuevo, y tal vez no salga tan victorioso como las otras veces. Además, ella no le ha pedido nada…

-¡No importa! Les dijo a ustedes que tenía que encontrar a los nuevos digimons elegidos con ayuda de ese anillo, significa que se avecinan tiempos oscuros al digimundo. ¡Debería importarte más eso!

-¡Pero es que…!

-¡Pero es que nada! ¡Esos digimons con los nuevos niños tienen que proteger nuestro mundo! Es eso lo que más me preocupa ahora en vez del…del regalo ese.

-El "obsequio único y especial"-le corrigió Agumon con timidez, sin querer levantarle los humos.

Pero Etemon se mantuvo tranquilo. No tenía nada contra Agumon.

-El "obsequio único y especial"-repitió.

* * *

-Rayos…no puedo creer que me haya pasado esto…-se quejaba Silver, mientras Arkhan le apretaba la venda del brazo.

-Oh vamos, hiciste lo que pudiste; además, alcanzaste una evolución nueva, con eso deberías estar satisfecho.

Silver le miró con los ojos casi desorbitados.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Arkhan? ¡No conseguimos el anillo por mi culpa!

-¡No seas tonto!

El conejo se quedó mudo. Sus orejas se vinieron abajo. Arkhan siguió vendándole sus heridas en silencio. Cuando acabó, le miró y sonrió.

-No vamos a darnos por vencido aún ¿Sabes?

-¿Eh?

-¿Lo hemos hecho alguna vez?

Silver movió su cabeza negativamente.

-Bueno-el Mummymon se puso de pie-Tampoco será esta la ocasión. Vamos, obtendremos ese anillo sea como sea.

Gazimon le miró y después negó con su cabeza.

-No…en esta forma…no te soy útil para nada; nos vencerán.

-¡Vamos! No podemos dejarlo tirado ahora. Todos los tesoros que nos hemos propuesto apoderar han sido nuestros. Te llevaré en brazos si quieres.

Tomó a su compañero por la cola y se lo iba a llevar en brazos como había dicho, pero el conejo se bajó de inmediato avergonzado.

-¡Puedo caminar, no exageres!

-Bien. Vamos.

Arkhan le miró sonriente. Silver no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar y comenzar a caminar de vuelta.

_"Ese anillo caerá en nuestras manos, no sé como, pero lo haremos"_

-Arkhan.

-¿Hum?

-Yo…quiero…

"_Ay no… ¡Pero si me dijo que una vez había tenido novia!"_

-Yo…

-Ya Silver, no te culpo, no eres el primero-dijo el Mummymon algo incómodo y sonrojado.

-Yo quiero hacer mi último intento.

-¿Eh?

* * *

Finalmente, el manto negro se extendió sobre las arenas digitales, y los tres amigos seguían avanzando camino a la ciudad de las naranjas. Todo seguía tan silencioso, que a Agumon se le hacía casi insoportable. Quería decir algo para cortar ese silencio, pero tampoco quería meter la pata. Por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

-Eh…-dijo, algo inseguro- ¿Estamos recorriendo todo lo que avanzamos hoy…?

-Sí Agumon-dijo Etemon secamente-Todo lo que hemos recorrido; nos estamos devolviendo.

-Ah…pero…-quería hablar, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

-No molestes al señor Etemon; está conduciendo.

Agumon le miró un tanto molesto.

-Está bien.

Ya entrando a la medianoche, Etemon se detuvo.

-Lo dejaremos hasta aquí; mañana continuaremos.

BlackAgumon asintió con su cabeza. Agumon solo suspiró.

No tenía tantas ganas de volver, de todos modos; ¿Qué iban a hacer dos digimons rookie en una ciudad? No sabían hacer casi nada.

Etemon se cruzó de brazos e intentó dormir, pero el pesimismo de BlackAgumon y su decisión de dejar de lado la misión del anillo le zumbaba incesante como un mosquito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando dormir, pero no había caso.

Estaba cansado, lo sabía, pero no podía dormirse. Los gemelos estaban igual. Agumon bostezaba y se rascaba los ojos, pero no conseguía dormir. BlackAgumon solo mantenía su cara apoyada en su brazo, mirando a la nada.

-Ojalá…-dijo Agumon, sintiendo cómo la comezón regresaba y rascando su nariz por quién sabe cuántas cientos de veces.

Los dos digimons le miraron.

-Ojalá Dianamon estuviera aquí…

-¿Para qué quieres que esté aquí?-le preguntó su hermano con curiosidad.- ¿Para decirle que no vamos a seguir buscando su anillo?

-No,-se rascaba más y más afondo, siempre sonriente-para pedirle que con ese bastón enorme que tiene, ¡¡¡Me quite de una vez este moco gigantesco de mi nariz!!!

En eso, el cielo se iluminó de tal forma, que parecía que todas las estrellas del universo se habían incendiado al mismo tiempo. Los tres digimons se quedaron mirando atónitos hacia arriba, con la boca muy abierta, y Agumon, con su garra muy dentro de su nariz.

* * *

-¡Vamos!-se animaba así mismo Silver-Sé que puedo…

El pobre gato ya estaba rojo de toda la fuerza que hacía.

Arkhan le miraba con una cara muy aburrida, mientras su segundo cigarro se consumía lentamente. Finalmente, exhaló el humo lentamente.

-Silver, ¿No te parece que alcanzar tu etapa adulta ya ha sido un milagro después de la paliza que te dieron, y esperas conseguir el armor de nuevo, o el ultra?

Silver seguía presionando y ejerciendo más fuerza.

-No te preocupes…voy a poder…ya…casi siento…el poder…

Arkhan suspiró desanimado y volvió a aspirar su largo cigarro. Cerró el ojo. Aún no tenía la idea exacta de cómo iban a atrapar a esos tres, pero de seguro…

-Arkhan… ¡Mírame, mírame! ¡Ya estoy brillando!

Arkhan le miró nuevamente. Era cierto, había un resplandor rodeando el cuerpo de Silver, o más bien venía desde atrás de él.

El mummymon se obligó a pararse del suelo arenoso donde estaba sentado y mirar con detenimiento: no era Silver el que estaba brillando. A menos de medio kilómetro de ellos, una resplandeciente columna de luz descendía con majestuosidad.

-Silver… ¡Silver!-decía el digimon tratando de salir de su estupefacción.

El gato seguía presionando con fuerza sus puños y estirando la cola.

-… ¿Qué?...

-¡Mira!

-No me digas que me estoy convirtiendo en algo raro…-Silver abrió un ojo para mirar a Arkhan, pero éste le apuntaba tembloroso algo detrás de él.

El digimon dejó el esfuerzo y volteó.

-No puede ser…-dijo con la boca casi en el piso.

-¡Es Dianamon! ¡Regresó!

Los amigos se miraron.

-¡¡Tal vez le están regresando su anillo!!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo, y cogiendo su bastón, Arkhan y Silver salieron corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección de aquel lugar.

* * *

-Cielos…-Agumon miraba asombrado cómo la columna tocaba el suelo y el polvo estelar comenzaba a esparcirse por todo el lugar-Sí que grité fuerte…

BlackAgumon estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostraba. En su rostro, sólo podía reflejar la preocupación que sentía al tener que decirle a Dianamon que habían desistido de su misión.

Sin embargo, Etemon era el más impactado: Nunca en su vida había visto algo parecido, ni siquiera se imaginaba que las entradas de Dianamon fueran tan impresionantes.

"_Uy… ¿Cómo será ella entonces?"-_pensó emocionado.

Mientras, Arkhan y Silver se detenían algunos metros alejados de la escena, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El Mummymon se había apoyado en su bastón, y mientras aspiraba grandes bocanadas de aire, miraba asombrado como una figura ligeramente enmarcada, descendía desde el cielo oscuro.

-Silver mira…ella debe ser…

El gatomon logró reponerse un poco, y mirando hacia la columna, también pudo notar que una forma humana venía descendiendo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó desconcertado.

-Pues…-Arkhan estaba desconcertado también. No sabía exactamente qué debían hacer frente a ese digimon; podía sentirse en el aire su gran poder-Es un mega, no sé si debamos precisamente lanzarnos contra ella…

-Veamos qué pasa…-sugirió gatomon.

Arkhan asintió, y ambos se quedaron observando detrás de una roca, cerca de los demás digimons.

-¡Hola Dianamon!-le saludó Agumon sonriente, como siempre.

La digimon blanca volvió a quedarse algunos metros sobre el suelo, suspendida en el aire dentro de su columna lumínica. Sus ojos demostraron alegría al ver a los dos pequeños digimons.

-Hola mis pequeños viajeros, ¿Cómo os ha ido con vuestra aventura?-preguntó ella.

-Eh…-y el silencio se hizo. Ninguno supo qué decir. Dianamon se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Habéis tenido problemas?

Los gemelos no sabían qué decir. Habían renunciado, después de que le habían prometido entregar todo de ellos.

-Ejem…-carraspeó Etemon, avanzando un poco para tener la atención de la digimon.- Buenas noches señorita Dianamon. Creo que nunca me he presentado con usted…-dijo él con una sonrisa-Soy Etemon, el fabuloso cantante y roquero de los digimons; he estado acompañando a sus dos viajeros durante algún tiempo…

-Oh sí, ellos me han hablado de vos. Dicen que os portáis muy bien con ellos-dijo ella sonriente.

Etemon no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Eh…pues…-recobró la compostura-Sí sí, claro. Ellos dos han sido muy valientes al haber aceptado ayudarla en tan importante misión; me han contado que su anillo es importantísimo.

-Así es. Es de vital importancia que lo encuentre cuanto antes. Decidme, ¿Habéis podido dar con él?

-Es…-Etemon recordó de golpe que BlackAgumon había decidido dejar todo hasta ahí; que ya no seguirían más.

Miró a los dos niños; parecían abatidos, y sin valor para enfrentar a la digimon.

-La verdad…no señorita Dianamon… ¿Puedo llamarla señorita Dianamon?-preguntó algo avergonzado.

-Sí claro-respondió ella, y el ánimo se le fue de las palabras. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-La verdad es que hemos buscado por todos lados, pero se han presentado grandes dificultades y…pues, los chicos han decidido…-no pudo terminar, pues BlackAgumon prefirió soltarlo él de una vez.

-No podemos seguir buscando su anillo…ya no…

Los ojos de Dianamon expresaron con grandeza, una profunda pena y preocupación.

-Se nos ha hecho muy peligroso; somos muy débiles para enfrentar a los otros que busquen su anillo por interés. No quiero arriesgar la vida de mi hermano, y voy a serle honesto; tampoco quiero morir.

Dianamon miró a su alrededor. Trató de no sonar deprimida y habló.

-Está bien; lo entiendo. Además, ha sido muy desconsiderado de mi parte que os pidiera salir a tal hazaña; sois pequeños, y en verdad estaba poniendo vuestras vidas en riesgo, y me disculpo por eso. No os preocupéis…-sonrió con dulzura.

Etemon la miraba, y por cada gesto que ella hacía, él se sonrojaba aún más. Su cola se meneaba feliz de un lado a otro.

-Solo me queda pedir ayuda a otros digimons…más grandes y fuertes tal vez…-Dianamon apoyó su índice en su mentón, como si fingiera pensar, y luego miró de reojo a Etemon. El digimon notó de inmediato esto y al instante se ofreció emocionado.

-¡Oh! ¡Señorita Dianamon! Para mí sería un gran placer y honor que me encargara buscar su anillo.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Oh, pero por supuesto!

El digimon seguía moviendo su cola feliz, sin notar que la pasaba muy cerca de la cara de Agumon. El pequeño dinosaurio la corría de su rostro, pero ésta seguía moviéndose sin parar y rozando su nariz, causando que su comezón se volviera completamente insoportable.

* * *

-¿Ya oíste…?

-Ellos realmente no tenían el anillo.-Arkhan tenía el ojo desmesuradamente abierto.

Silver se rascó la cabeza, enojado.

-¡¡Ug!! ¡Y pensar que peleamos tanto para nada! ¡Ahora tendremos que encontrar el anillo nosotros mismos!

-De hecho…-Arkhan sonrió con malicia-Sólo necesitamos seguir con el plan; si Etemon lo encuentra primero, se lo quitamos.

-Pero no tenemos el auto Arkhan.

-Hum_…-"Es cierto, ese estúpido mono todavía tiene MI auto"_ pensó-Bueno, pensemos en cómo solucionar eso.

Los dos amigos comenzaron a maquinar un plan, mientras Dianamon continuaba hablando.

-Bueno-Dianamon sonrió y pasó su bastón de una mano a la otra-No me queda más que agradeceros su esfuerzo jóvenes digimons. Y daros vuestro regalo por supuesto.

-Claro…-BlackAgumon no se sentía nada bien. Le había fallado, se había retirado, y además recibiría un obsequio-Aunque a decir verdad, no creo que lo merezcamos…

-No digáis eso. Los dos se han esforzado mucho, así que os compensaré…

-Es...esperen…-dijo Agumon de pronto.

Todos se quedaron viéndolo. El digimon tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, y respiraba aceleradamente. Su hermano se acercó para verlo.

-¿Qué te pasa Agumon?

-Es…ah…ah…-su cuerpo se erizó y volvió a la normalidad-es mi nariz…me pica…y creo que…a…¡¡A..AA…!!

-Va a tener un estornudo fuerte-dijo Etemon mirándolo por sobre sus lentes oscuros.

-¡¡¡AAAAA…-el pequeño abrió enorme la boca, y el estornudo quedó sostenido un segundo en su nariz-CHUUUU!!!

* * *

-¡Ag! ¡Qué asco!-exclamó Arkhan mientras veía esto. Se le erizó todo por debajo-Ese digimon siempre fue muy desagradable, ¡Pero esto es el colmo!

-Sí…-dijo Silver con una cara de asco ante el espectáculo- ¿Tirar todos esos mocos delante de un digimon tan importante como Dianamon?

-Definitivamente este Agumon no sabe de educación ni buenos modales.

En eso, los ojos brillantes de Silver se encontraron con un brillante objeto.

-Oye Arkhan… ¿Qué es eso de ahí?

-¿Eh?-el digimon volteó a ver, y lo que vio, casi lo hizo desmayarse.

* * *

-¿Estás bien Agumon?-le preguntó su hermano mayor.

-Eh…-dijo Agumon, tratando de abrir bien los ojos y limpiándose los mocos aguados con su mano-Sí…eso creo.

-¡Nunca habías estornudado tan fuerte!-BlackAgumon quedó sorprendido, y a la vez sonreía.

-Sí…-Agumon se enderezó y sorbió nuevamente.

-Y de seguro nunca habías estornudado un premio ¿Eh?-dijo Etemon, silbando un "guau".

-¿Qué?-los hermanos miraron, y al ver, entre el regado de mocos transparentes y aguados que Agumon había estornudado, el hermoso anillo de Dianamon resplandecía como un diamante.

-¡¡¡¿¿EEEHHH??!!!-los hermanos casi se fueron de espaldas.

-¡¡¡¿¿EEEHHH??!!!-Arkhan y Silver también estuvieron a punto de irse de espaldas al ver semejante cosa.-¡¡¡EL ANILLO DE DIANAMON ESTUVO TODO ESTE TIEMPO EN LA NARIZ DE ESE ENANO!!!

-¡Cielos!-dijo Dianamon entre asqueada y feliz- ¡Mi anillo! ¡Al fin!

Etemon, tratando de pasar por caballero, se apresuró a recoger el anillo con cuidado, y limpiarlo con el pañuelo de Arkhan que aún conservaba.

-Ug…-Arkhan miraba con desagrado-Mi…pañuelo…

Cuando la preciada joya estuvo limpia, Etemon se acercó a la columna de luz para entregárselo a su dueña, quien descendió hasta haber estado a la altura de la mano extendida de Etemon, sostuvo su anillo y lo contempló un momento.

"_Ya pensaba que tendría que sacarte yo de allí"-_pensó y sonrió. Luego, lo puso en su dedo anular.

Miró a los hermanos. No pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada al ver sus caras de asombro.

Los dos niños tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, y sus bocas rozando el suelo.

-No puede…ser…

-Estaba…el anillo estaba…-miró a su hermano con la cara más incrédula que había puesto en su vida-Estaba en tu nariz…pero…

-No sé, no sé…-Agumon tampoco lo veía alguna lógica.

Miraron a Dianamon; la digimon sólo sonreía feliz.

-Bueno mis pequeños viajeros; habéis cumplido la misión que os he encargado después de todo.

Los hermanos se recobraron y sonrojaron un poco; felices, dudosos, pero felices.

Asintieron con sus cabezotas y movían sus colas alegres.

-Aunque háyase sido sólo una coincidencia, os habéis arriesgado al punto de que casi habéis sido vencidos en batalla. Vuestros corazones son nobles, valientes y puros, por tanto, yo Dianamon, he de cumplir la promesa que he pactado con vosotros.

Dianamon movió su bastón sobre su cabeza, y la estela cósmica que rodeaba la columna de luz comenzó a expandirse por todas partes, rodeando a todos los digimons que estaban allí.

-¿Nos regalarás una casita para nosotros Dianamon?-preguntó Agumon emocionado.

-¿Nos regalarás fuerza para que podamos defendernos?-preguntó BlackAgumon esperanzado.

Etemon sólo se mordía un dedo, aguardando a lo que Dianamon tenía para los niños.

Arkhan y Silver miraban silenciosos, asombrados al punto de que no reaccionaban del todo.

-Tengo un regalo para vosotros; el deseo más profundo y anhelado de vuestros corazones. Yo he visto en ellos, y os lo cumpliré como agradecimiento por todo el valor que han entregado-los ojos de Dianamon resplandecían en un dorado enceguecedor. Movió su bastón por sobre su cabeza, y las nebulosas espaciales se movían alrededor de los dos hermanos.

Una figura comenzó a formarse. Una sombra grande se proyectó delante de los dos niños. Todo estaba blanquecino y borroso. Los Agumon no la distinguieron muy bien al principio, pero apenas tomó un poco de forma, sintieron sus corazones acelerados, un apretado nudo en sus gargantas y las lágrimas caer y caer desde sus asombrados rostros.

-M…ma…-la voz se le quebraba. No podía decirlo sin tener que tomar mucho aire primero- ¡Mamá!

-Mamá…-BlackAgumon creyó que estaba soñando, o que tal vez sería una ilusión. Las lágrimas seguían rodando tibias por su cara llena de tristeza y alegría juntas.

La enorme figura de un Greymon apareció frente a ellos, grande, poderosa y maternal. La digimon se acercó a sus dos pequeños, sonriendo, con grandes lágrimas cayendo desde su oscuro casco metálico.

-Mis pequeños…-la digimon abrió sus brazos para que sus amados hijos se acercaran. Los niños, vacilaron, luego, intentaron avanzar, pero parecía que sus cuerpos estaban congelados. Les temblaba la mandíbula y se les había enfriado la punta de sus colas.

-Vengan-les llamó ella.

Desesperados y llenos de alegría, los dos digimons corrieron y se abrazaron de las poderosas piernas de su madre, quien se agachó un poco y les atrajo hacia ella. Los pequeños lloraban amargamente, expresándole a su madre, todo cuanto habían sentido en todo aquel tiempo que ella se había marchado. Cuanto la habían necesitado a su lado en las noches, y cómo extrañaban su cobijo y sus tiernas canciones. La escena era realmente dulce y entristecedora.

Etemon lo intentaba; de verdad que lo intentaba, pero las lágrimas no paraban de caer por su cara al ver a los dos pequeños reunidos con su adorada madre.

Se secó por quinta vez la cara y arregló los lentes y su peinado.

-Ah, ojalá yo hubiese conocido a mi mamá. De seguro era una Etemon muy mona.

-Etemon-escuchó que le hablaban a su espalda.

El digimon volteó, y se encontró con que Dianamon le miraba fijamente.

-¿Usted es mi madre?-preguntó el digimon incrédulo.

Dianamon se esperaba todo menos eso, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse ante aquel comentario.

-No Etemon, sólo quería agradeceros por haber sido tan bueno con estos niños, y haberles protegido tan valerosamente.

El digimon no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente y sonreír.

-Ah, bueno, no fue nada, la verdad es que les he agarrado mucho cariño a los enanos y todo…

-También tengo para vos un regalo.

Etemon se sorprendió con esto.

-¿E…en serio? Digo… ¿No es un premio de consolación o algo?

-Claro que no. Es una muestra de mi agradecimiento. También he visto en vuestro corazón, y sé lo que deseáis de regalo…-la digimon se acercó a él poco a poco. Etemon sentía que se le erizaban todos los pelos y el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Con ternura y naturalidad, Dianamon le regaló un cálido beso en la mejilla.

El digimon no pudo más que sonrojarse todo e irse de espaldas, quedando sumido en un dulce sueño que lo hacía sonreír y mover lento y feliz, la punta de la cola.

-Mamá, ¿Es lindo el cielo de los digimons?-preguntaba Agumon con una sonrisa dulce y feliz.

-Claro que lo es pequeñito mío-le respondía la digimon con ternura.

-¿No puedes volver y quedarte con nosotros para siempre?-le preguntaba BlackAgumon; aunque sabía muy bien la respuesta, no perdía la ilusión de estar con su amada madre nuevamente.

-Sabes que no BlackAgumon. Ahora es el turno de ustedes el vivir en este mundo. Aprovechen muy bien cada minuto de sus vida.-acarició la cabeza de sus dos pequeños hijos, y cuando vio que la pena ya se había ido de sus ojos y sus corazones, miró a Dianamon.

La digimon les miraba con ternura a los tres. BlackAgumon notó que por fin estaba pisando el suelo.

-Mi señora Dianamon-se le acercó la Greymon con respeto-Gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de despedirme de mis amados hijos. Ya puedo irme tranquila. Y también ellos…sé que estarán bien en las manos en las que usted les dejará.

Dianamon asintió con su cabeza. Miró a los dos pequeños; aún estaban aferrados de la pierna de su madre.

-Despedíos pequeños. Ya es hora.

BlackAgumon y Agumon creyeron que iban a romper a llorar de nuevo, pero al contrario, se sintieron felices.

Miraron a su madre por última vez; su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos oscuros…lo llevarían en sus memorias por el resto de sus vidas.

-Adiós mamá…-se despidió el pequeño oscuro-Te quiero mucho-la abrazó por última vez.

-Adiós mami…te quiero, y siempre voy a pensar y a rezar por ti…hablaremos toda las noches…-le dijo el menor.

-Sí mi amor…-la Greymon acarició a sus niños por última vez.

Dianamon se adentró en su columna de luz nuevamente. Movió su bastón de un lado a otro, y las nebulosas se movían al compás de sus manos.

La madre de los pequeños comenzó a difuminarse junto con el místico polvo blanco.

El cielo comenzó a brillar intensamente. Las estrellas cantaban una dulce melodía que llenaba los corazones de los hermanos, mientras éstos movían sus garritas, despidiéndose de su madre.

-Recuerden siempre estar juntos, y apoyarse en todo. Cuídense el uno al otro, los amo…-se despidió la digimon, y se mezcló con la estela cósmica que rodeaba todo el lugar.

Los hermanos pudieron sentir, cómo su madre les abrazaba por última vez en aquel cálido soplo de viento blanco. Sonrieron. Sus corazones estaban felices y acelerados.

* * *

-No puede ser…-Arkhan no conseguía cerrar la boca ni un poco.

-También recompensó a Etemon…-Silver estaba en las mismas. En eso, a ambos amigos se les ocurrió una mentira que podría favorecerles.

Salieron de su escondite y se acercaron hacia el lugar. Dianamon se sorprendió al verles llegar.

-¡Dianamon!-dijeron ambos a la vez.

-¡Nosotros también hemos recorrido todo el desierto en busca de vuestro anillo!

-¡Sí!-le siguió Silver-Nos hemos dado vueltas días y noches enteros desde que supimos que lo había perdido.

La digimon les miró y sonrió. Sus intenciones eran muy obvias para ella, y lo pudo ver sin el menor esfuerzo. Se acercó a los dos amigos.

-¡Vaya! Vosotros debéis ser aquellos que también buscaban mi anillo ¿No?

-¡Si, somos nosotros!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno, por ello entonces, también tenéis derecho a un regalo por parte mía.

Dianamon movió su bastón, y un polvo dorado comenzó a cubrir a los dos amigos. Cerraron los ojos para que no les entrara, y cuando volvieron a abrirlos, estaban cubiertos de preciosas joyas y ropas de oro y diamantes.

La impresión estaba dibujada en sus rostros.

-¡Gracias Dianamon!-exclamaron ambos a la vez, y comenzaron a alabar y admirar todo lo que traían encima.

Los hermanos les miraron sin entender muy bien.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó Agumon, mientras miraba que los dos digimons hablaban de oro y cosas así.

-No sé-respondió su hermano, quien también trataba de ver las ropas de oro y los anillos de diamante, pero no los veía por ninguna parte-Tal vez se volvieron locos.

Se encogieron de hombros, y no le dieron mayor importancia.

-Ahora mis pequeños valientes-dijo Dianamon-Es hora de que os entregue vuestro obsequio único y especial.

Agumon y su hermano se sorprendieron al oír esto.

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿No que mamá…?-a BlackAgumon se le trababan las palabras.

-Oh no-dijo Dianamon sonriente-Eso ha sido sólo un regalo de parte mía…-movió su bastón, y sus ojos brillaron de un azul intenso-Su verdadero obsequio viene ahora…

Grandes luces comenzaron a brillar en el cielo del digimundo. Seis estrellas brillaron como soles y descendieron sobre cuatro puntos exactos del desierto, y los otros dos en los bosques del mundo digital.

Dos de aquellas grandes luces cayeron sobre los hermanos, envolviéndolos tal y como a Dianamon. Cuando los gemelos consiguieron abrir los ojos y miraron hacia arriba, dos pequeños y brillantes objetos venían cayendo, lento, como si flotaran.

Cuando estuvieron a su alcance, ambos estiraron sus brazos y los atraparon mientras caían en el aire. Los objetos brillaron intensamente; uno despidiendo un color de fuego, el otro, oscuro como la noche.

Poco a poco, los hermanos comenzaron a sentir que sus patas se despegaban del suelo arenoso, y sus cuerpos comenzaban a flotar y a subir por las columnas creadas por Dianamon.

-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó BlackAgumon, aferrado del pequeño objeto que traía en sus manos.

-Voy a llevarlos con su obsequio. Así que despídanse de Etemon-respondió Dianamon sonriente.

-¿Lo volveremos a ver?-preguntó Agumon.

-Es posible-respondió ella.

Los hermanos vieron a Etemon medio dormido y sonriendo en el suelo de arena, como si alucinara cosas.

-¡Adiós señor Etemon!-le gritaron sonrientes ambos digimons.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacía o qué pasaba, y aún en su ensueño, Etemon levantó su mano del suelo y se despidió sin saber si quiera de quién.

Las seis columnas de luz junto con la de Dianamon, brillaron de tal manera, que en las lejanías de la ciudad, Bastemon y Tapirmon se preguntaban si se trataría de los seres celestiales del digimundo.

De golpe, las columnas se extinguieron y desaparecieron en las penumbras, dejando sólo un gran vacío y la completa oscuridad silenciosa de aquella noche.

En alguna parte del digimundo, seis pequeños huevos rompieron a la mañana siguiente.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: En realidad, ése no es el fin owo Aún queda un último capítulo llamado "Epílogo; las batallas contra el caos" en el que se deja el final abierto para la segunda temporada de esta historia, Las Batallas Contra el Caos. Éste epílogo lo he dejado solo para aquellos que se leyeron y postearon mi fic entero ^^ lo que incluye (hasta ahora) solo a dos personas :P

Ahora me decido entre comenzar esta larga segunda temporada (que incluye jóvenes elegidos y el regreso de uno de los mejores villanos de Adv 01) o no xD

Saludos! Espero les haya gustado uno de mis trabajos favoritos y me dejen sus comentarios ^^ Todos sirven para mejorar.


	10. Epílogo

Saludos! ^^

Bueno, me decidí a poner el epílogo aquí ya que es complicado acceder a mi otro blog -ese viejo donde ponía mis fics y que abandoné completamente xD - ya que algunas personas querían leerlo y no siempre puedo mandarles la respuesta por FF. Igualmente este fic es bastante viejo y con el tiempo aprendí que las personas igual van llegando a los fics, aunque uno piense que no ^^U lo he comprobado porque me han caído varios reviews en historias muy pero que muy viejas, y la gente sigue queriendo algunas de ellas (?) o eso se entiende xD en fin, aqui lo dejo.

* * *

**Epílogo: Las batallas contra el Caos.**

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, el sol del medio día le obligó a volver a cerrarlos con fuerza. El cuerpo le tembló un poco antes de que pudiera sentarse, agarrarse la cabeza adolorida, y darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Miró en todas direcciones, pero lo único que vio fue la camioneta negra de Arkhan. Se puso de pie y miró por sobre los lentes; un soplo del aire desértico le golpeó suavemente.

-¿Dónde…? -se preguntó algo confundido de verse solo-¡Agumon!...-dio algunos pasos-¡Blackagumon!

Fue hasta la camioneta y miró dentro de ella. También estaba vacía.

-¡Enanos! ¿A dónde se fueron?

-Ellos están muy lejos ahora etemon.

La voz femenina que provino desde atrás le sorprendió. Se dio la vuelta, y se encontró con Dianamon; de pie frente a él y sosteniendo su bastón en la mano derecha. Lo que le pareció más curioso, era que estaba pisando el suelo.

-Señorita Dianamon…¿Qué les pasó…? ¿A dónde fueron los chicos? No recuerdo mucho de lo de ayer…-preguntó el digimon acercándose.

Dianamon suspiró y dio algunos pasos. Su mirada estaba perdida en el suelo seco del desierto. Se notaba preocupada. Etemon pudo verlo muy bien.

-Etemon, vos habéis arriesgado vuestra vida para ayudarme…a mi y a los chicos, pero aún más…al digimundo entero.

Al escuchar esto, etemon se sonrojó un poco y se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno…es lo que cualquiera habría hecho; todos vivimos en el digimundo, tenemos que protegerlo. Ahora con su anillo en mano, usted podrá encontrar a los digimons camaradas de los elegidos que van a venir…

-De hecho, esos digimons ya han sido escogidos…

Esto tomó a etemon por sorpresa.

-¿Eh?...Digo… ¿Ya…ya estaban? ¿Ya sabía…quienes eran?

-A decir verdad, no estaba completamente segura de si esos eran o no los digimons escogidos para salvar nuestro mundo, pero al perder mi anillo, se me ocurrió que ésa sería una buena forma de probar que ellos eran los escogidos.

-Ah…-a etemon se le vinieron los lentes abajo-Ya veo…entonces, ellos podrán proteger nuestro digimundo de…de lo que sea que venga ahora…

Al ver, etemon se dio cuenta de que no todo era tan fácil, Dianamon estaba muy triste y preocupada aún.

-Me temo que no es tan simple…

-¿Por qué?

Dianamon le miró, y el digimon pudo notar la enorme preocupación y pesar que había en sus ojos.

-Etemon, necesito que me ayudes, ¡De verdad lo necesito!-exclamó ella de pronto con la voz cargada de ansiedad.

El digimon no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante aquel extraño pedido. No importa de lo que se tratase, él estabas seguro de que podría conseguir hacer lo que fuera por Dianamon.

-Por supuesto señorita Dianamon, lo que usted quiera. ¿Qué le…?

-Son los soldados de las sombras, ¡Ellos vienen a por los digimons escogidos!

Etemon se atragantó un poco con esto.

-¿Queee?-soltó largamente y sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

Dianamon respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse. Era raro que perdiera el control de esa forma. Aunque…no le pareció extraño; hasta etemon se había sorprendido mucho. Le miró y volvió a sonreír con ternura.

-Etemon…yo necesito… ¿Puedo pediros un favor más?

Al digimon le temblaba un poco el labio superior ante lo que había escuchado, pero recobró la compostura como pudo.

-¡Claro!

-Bien. Gracias…antes de pediros este favor, he de poneros al tanto de la nueva misión que os voy a encomendar. Pero os advierto que arriesgaréis vuestra vida si aceptáis…

-Nada de nada;-etemon sonrió y apoyó una mano en su cintura.-Para mi no hay peligro que me detenga. Soy el _Gran Etemon_.

Dianamon volvió a sonreír.

-La nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre nuestro mundo, es un peligro que ha estado latente desde las antigüedades…de seguro también sabéis de él.

-La escucho.

-Supongo que habréis escuchado, que hace cientos de años, una generación de jóvenes elegidos salvó a nuestro digimundo de las oscuras atrocidades que querían cometer…los Dark Masters. ¿Lo sabiais?

Etemon ni siquiera tuvo que hacer memoria. Siempre se habían contado miles de leyendas de que los humanos con sus compañeros digimons habían salvado el digimundo de grandes peligros, y las batallas contra los Dark Masters eran de las más solicitadas por los chicos a los ancianos.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Los vencieron a todos, pero luego apareció un enemigo más que les hizo frente. También acabaron con él… ¿Qué pasa con ello?

-Bueno…los Dark masters no fueron…vencidos completamente.

-…¿Cómo dice…?

La cola de etemon dejó de menearse de un lado a otro. La energía se le fue del cuerpo. Las palabras de Dianamon quedaron suspendidas en el aire un momento.

-Eso no es posible… ¡Lo recuerdo!-exclamó él-¡Me han contado esa historia mil veces! ¡Los destruyeron a todos! A MetalSeadramon lo mataron, a Puppetmon lo congelaron, a Machinedramon lo hicieron picadillo, a Piedmon lo…

-Lo enviaron a otra dimensión.

-Eh…-etemon se detuvo en seco.

Sí…era cierto. Había escuchado muchas y distintas versiones de aquellas batallas, pero en ninguna dijeron alguna vez que aquel payaso del infierno estuviera…muerto.

-Uno de los protectores del cielo, MagnaAngemon, abrió la puerta del destino y enviaron a Piedmon a aquella dimensión para que fuese juzgado por los crímenes y pecados que había cometido.

-Así es; pero el tipo era un demonio, ¡Debieron hacerlo pedazos del otro lado!

-Me temo que no fue así.

-¿Qué?

-De alguna forma…Piedmon ganó el juicio que se le entabló… ¡No sé cómo! ¡No pudo ser posible que un digimon que cometió tantas atrocidades saliera ileso de aquel lugar!

Etemon estaba con la boca abierta. Tampoco podía creerse una cosa como aquella. ¿Quién?

-Y eso no es lo peor.

-¿Hay más?-etemon tragó saliva.

-Así es. Además de poder recuperar su libertad en el digimundo…¡Piedmon ha conseguido su modo caos! ¡Ahora se ha vuelto más poderoso que antes!

-¡R-r-rayos! ¡No puede…ser!-esta vez era etemon quien estaba más preocupado. ¡Piedmon estaba de vuelta! ¡El digimundo corría serio peligro!

-Y lo que es más…-continuó Dianamon.

_"Por favor, ya no sigas"-_pensó el digimon.

-Sabe perfectamente del renacimiento de los digimons que fueron escogidos para detenerle. ¡Ahora, ha reunido un séquito de sus soldados de las sombras más poderosos para que les destruyan! ¡Los jóvenes humanos aún no han llegado del mundo real! ¿Qué puede ser lo que les está retrasando tanto?-miró a etemon y sus ojos estaban vidriosos-¡Si esos digimons son destruidos…los jóvenes elegidos no tendrán cómo luchar por el digimundo! ¡Nuestro mundo caerá en catástrofe y la oscuridad nos reinará! ¡Quién sabe hasta cuándo!-la digimon estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero etemon le sostuvo con todo el cuidado que le fue posible.

-Eso…-etemon estaba sumido en sus pensamientos-Eso no pasará.

Dianamon le miró fijamente. Etemon volvió a ponerla de pie.

-¡Esos soldados de las sombras no pondrán ni un solo dedo en los digimons escogidos!-soltó a Dianamon y se dio la vuelta; estaba concentrado, estaba decidido-Ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer-miró a Dianamon, y su seguridad le llegó a la digimon con gran fuerza.

-Los digimons escogidos acaban de nacer en la Pradera de las luces-le informó ella.

-Eso queda muy lejos.

-Lo sé. No sé porqué habrán renacido allí, pero deben reunirse con sus compañeros humanos cuando antes.

-Tengo que encontrar a los chicos y a los digimons antes que los soldados de las sombras-sentenció etemon.

-Debéis tener mucho cuidado; los soldados de Caos Piedmon son miles, de distintos niveles evolutivos. Harán lo que sea por cumplir los deseos de su señor. Tendréis que luchar muchas veces.

-Eso no me preocupa. Los venceré a todos, y me haré muy fuerte.

-No seáis tan confiado etemon, no quisiera que algo os ocurriese.

Esto sorprendió un poco a etemon, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Eso significa…?

-…

-¿Que…usted…?

-¡Os he conseguido compañeros para que os ayuden!-exclamó ella emocionada, como si se le hubiera activado un switch.

Etemon se fue de cara al piso. ¡No era eso lo que quería escuchar!

-¿A sí? ¿Quiénes?-preguntó mirándole desde abajo.

-Arkhan y Silver por supuesto-dijo sonriendo anchamente.

El soplido del viento era lo único que se escuchó durante un largo momento. Etemon miraba tan serio a Dianamon, que incluso pensó que ya no era tan linda.

-¿A…a esos dos…?

-Sí claro; son muy fuertes, y muy decididos cuando se lo proponen.

-Señorita Dianamon…-etemon se levantó del suelo, se limpió un poco la tierra, arregló su cabello, ajustó el osito de monzaemon y se subió los lentes- ¿Por qué piensa que esos dos digimons van a ayudarla? Son buscadores de tesoros, lo único que les interesa… ¡Son los tesoros! ¡No les importa…!

-Oh no etemon, no tenéis que pensar así. Arkhan y Silver son digimons de corazón muy noble. Persiguen sus metas y sus sueños con gran pasión, y si no necesitan de la fuerza para conseguir lo que quieren, sólo usan el diálogo. Pero por lo demás, son dos amigos que se cuidan mucho el uno al otro, y esa unión les da una gran fuerza. Los he transportado lejos de aquí y les he borrado todos sus recuerdos respecto del anillo.

-Aún así siguen siendo unos interesados-refunfuñó etemon-No van a ayudarnos.

-De hecho, ya lo están haciendo.

Etemon se sorprendió muchísimo con esto.

-¿Qué?… ¿O sea que ellos…?

-Así es. Ya han comenzado a marchar en busca de los niños elegidos y sus digimons camaradas. Me han prometido encontrarles y protegerles hasta que estén todos reunidos.

-O sea… ¿Que yo soy el único tarado que está aquí paradote sin hacer nada?

Dianamon rió despacio.

-Pues…sí.

Etemon se avergonzó mucho y se agarró la cabeza.

-¡Oh…rayos!-se subió a la camioneta de Arkhan y la echó a andar.

-Tened mucho cuidado por favor-le dijo Dianamon acercándose un poco al vehículo.

-No se preocupe; no les pasará nada; ni a los chicos, ni a los digimons.

-Gracias nuevamente-Dianamon sonrió tranquila-Cuando los niños elegidos y sus digimons estén reunidos nuevamente, no serán necesario más favores. Espero que puedan cuidarse ellos solos.

-No se preocupe; si hace falta, yo les cuidaré de los soldados de las sombras. Hay que proteger este mundo a toda costa, y si puedo hacer algo, téngalo por seguro que lo haré.

La digimon volvió a sonreír y se alzó al vuelo.

-¡Nos veremos! ¡Y cuidaos!

Etemon alzó su mano y se despidió. Antes de que Dianamon se fuera, le hizo una pregunta:

-Cuando regrese de la misión que me encargó esta vez… ¿Me dará otro obsequio especial?-sonrió y se sonrojó, recordando el obsequio anterior.

Dianamon sonrió al ver lo astuto que era.

-…Sí, es posible.

-¡YES!-etemon pisó a fondo el acelerador y dejó una gran nube de polvo detrás.

La digimon blanca se quedó viéndole. Su corazón dio un respiro de alivio al ver que podía contar también con la ayuda de aquel valiente digimon.

-Solo esperemos…que los fuertes lazos de la luz puedan sostener a la oscuridad que se nos avecina…

Y diciendo esto, movió su bastón y una estela blanca la hizo desaparecer en el cielo brillante y claro de aquel día. A lo lejos, Etemon hablaba consigo mismo.

-Cielos, no puedo creerlo. ¡Tengo que coleccionar niños y digimons! Ojalá no se porten odiosos, porque no pienso hacer de niñero. Aunque…-miró al cielo mientras conducía camino de vuelta a la ciudad de las naranjas-si es por un beso de Dianamon, ¡hago de niñero y de tío de jardín y de lo que venga!

Se rió estrepitosamente y sintió como la adrenalina y la emoción de la nueva aventura se le escapaba por todo el cuerpo. En la distancia, ya podía avistar la ciudad de las naranjas, y más allá, todas las grandes e impredecibles aventuras, viajes y batallas que le estaban esperando en su camino por encontrar y proteger a los nuevos niños y digimons elegidos.

También pudo ver a Arkhan y a Silver, viajando en busca de los chicos. De seguro se los encontraría por ahí en alguna parte. Ojalá la momia no le molestara por quedarse con el auto. En las lejanías, podía ver la sombra oscura de CaosPiedmon y su séquito de soldados, esparcidos por todo el mundo digital dispuestos a borrar a quienes se interpusieran con los oscuros y ambiciosos sueños de su amo.

-¡Bah! Voy a patearles el trasero a todos ellos. **¡AJAJAJAJAJA!**

_Y así, con un ending del tema "Butterfly", Etemon se fue arriba de la camioneta de Arkhan camino a la Pradera de las luces a buscar a los digimons escogidos y protegerles mientras sus compañeros humanos llegaban al digimundo._

_Muchas nuevas y peligrosas aventuras le esperan a él y a los nuevos escogidos que van a salvar al mundo digital de la nueva amenaza de CaosPiedmon y su ejército de soldados de las sombras._

_Pronto se reunirá con los gemelos agus, quienes lamentablemente no recordarán nada de lo que han vivido, pero ese fuerte lazo de amistad que les une, les dará la fuerza que necesitarán durante su peligroso viaje. Pero no estarán solos; Arkhan y Silver también se convertirán en protectores de los escogidos, junto a Dianamon, quien también sale a entablar batallas para exterminar el ejército de CaosPiedmon._

_Usando todo el arsenal posible, CaosPiedmon hará uso de sus mejores guerreros, destruyendo incluso antiguos lazos que tenían nuestros héroes, y amenazando con destruir todo. Con esto, grandes aliados se les unirán en su batalla por el digimundo, lo que incluye la ayuda brindada por parte de uno de los Caballeros de la Realeza y un maléfico Demon Lord._

_¿Qué les deparará el destino a los nuevos protectores del digimundo?_

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** ¡Y fin de la historia! 8D Un amigo me dijo que _Butterfly_ actually no era un ending, que se usó como opening... si lo sé, pero me gusta esa canción para el ending de mi historia, a eso me refería D: Algún día, juro que algún día escribiré**_ Las batallas contra el Caos_**, porque aún recuerdo de qué va toda la historia, los villanos y los enbrollos que hay de por medio xD eso después de terminar _**Buscando la Nueva Era, Imperio del Sol, Kidnaped**, la segunda parte de **La Nueva Era**_**, _El último deseo_**, ETC 8DDDD saludos!


End file.
